Darkened Moon
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Ulrich has a secret and when things start getting out of control will Ulrich lose his friends and succumb to the beast side of himself? UxYxW and hinted JxA.
1. Deep Within

_**Deep Within**_

_** A/N: Well, it's me again! I've got my writing kick back, but only for Code Lyoko fanfics! D: sorry to anyone who read my old fics and are waiting for new chappys. I'm working on it. (Slowly but surely. "XD) To the story! (Takes place around Season 3)**_

Ulrich sat up in bed and automatically knew something was wrong. His eyes popped as he looked out the window. He ran to the desk and opened a drawer he'd locked himself and pulled an empty pill bottle from its contents. He cursed himself and shook Odd awake.

"Whaa? What's goin' on, Ulrich?" Odd asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Go get Yolanda for me, okay? Stay in the infirmary till she gets back from here," Ulrich demanded. "Tell her my stomach is bugging me or something and don't you dare say anything to anyone about this."

Odd shook his head to wake himself up and nodded giving Ulrich a quizzical look as he left the room. He ran down the hall and toward the infirmary. Ulrich was lucky that Yolanda had to come early today, it seemed.

"Odd, what're you doing up this early?" she asked in a surprised tone as she turned away from her computer to look at the now panting Odd.

"Ulrich woke me up and told me that he needed you for something and said to say that his stomach hurt or something. He looked like something was really hurting him and he told me to stay here," Odd panted out.

Yolanda stood up and looked out the window. She looked at her watch and looked like she was thinking about something important. "Alright, it would be best if you stayed here for now and waited until I come back," she said picking up a full bottle of some pills and leaving.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Ulrich dug his nails into his hand and cursed himself for forgetting to get a refill of his medicine before now. He had just put Odd in danger.

"Good morning," Jeremie said as he sat down at their usual table.

"Morning," he replied quickly, looking around to see that Mr. Delmas was watching him closely. One mistake and he's got all the teachers watching him. Considering that this was the fourth time he'd almost let it slip since Odd had arrived he was surprised he wasn't suspended from school.

"Is something the matter, Ulrich?" Aelita asked as she ate her pancakes.

"Not all that hungry, that's all," he replied, hoping that Mr. Delmas was the only one watching him.

"Something happened and I had to go get Yolanda for him this morning," Odd told her through mouthfuls of food.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aelita tried again in a gentler voice. This time she got a better response.

"I just woke up with my stomach hurting. Yolanda had to come and check up on me," he replied, putting small bits of pancake in his mouth and hoping that they didn't ask about not eating all that much. Eating the pancakes wouldn't really help with his hunger anyway. What he needed and wanted was some meat.

"What did she say about it?" Jeremie asked intrigued. He was curious as to whether Lyoko was causing his friends physical or mental/emotional harm.

"She said that I must have eaten something wrong yesterday and should avoid eating too much today."

"Hey guys," Yumi said walking into the cafeteria and sitting next to Ulrich.

"G'morning Yumi," Odd said, eating half the food off Ulrich's tray.

Ulrich pushed it over to Odd and excused himself from the table and left.  
"What's up with him?" She asked, staring at Ulrich as he left the cafeteria.

"Odd said that he wasn't feeling well this morning," Aelita shrugged.

Yumi believed there was more to the problem that Ulrich wasn't telling them about.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Ulrich held his head as an almost unbearable urge settled into the pit of his stomach to just turn to his side and attack Odd. He refused to skip class and go to the infirmary where Yolanda would do whatever she could to suppress his urge and suffer the piles of questions his friends would have for him.

"Mr. Stern, are you paying attention or not?" Mrs. Hertz asked him from the desk at the front of the classroom.

He shook his head. "Not really, Mrs. Hertz. My head is bothering me and I should probably go lay down in the infirmary, but I can't afford to miss your class."

"Then it'll do you well to try and pay attention. And if you're feeling that badly, I recommend you try to get the notes from someone else if you can't keep your head up," Mrs. Hertz told him and turned back to the board.

"What's the matter, Ulrich?" Odd asked leaning down so that he could see Ulrich's eyes.

Ulrich closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on Mrs. Hertz voice. If he answered Odd he'd end up smelling Odd. His breath, the smell that was on every person on the entire world and every other scent that was on Odd. He had no idea why the urge settled for Odd when Jeremie and Aelita smelled a lot better than Odd's feet. Guess Odd was the unlucky one this time.

"Ulrich, you can tell me if it's something that you can't tell everyone else, right?" Odd asked.

Ulrich nodded and went back to focusing on his shoelace. It was difficult work since Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita seemed to be taking turns asking him if he was alright.

After classes were over Ulrich was bent over the notes that Jeremie had taken from Mrs. Hertz class trying to soak in the information. He couldn't concentrate with Odd sitting so close to him and listening to music. Odd was defenseless and could easily be overtaken and-. Ulrich stopped the thought right there and turned toward Odd and stared at him hard.

Odd turned around and turned down his music. "What're you staring at, Ulrich?"

Ulrich got out of his chair and stretched. He was making sure he wouldn't lock up and then said, "Odd, I recommend you run."

"What's going on?" Odd asked as he stood up.

Ulrich let a growl escape his lips as he charged at Odd.

Odd's eyes widened in panic as he opened the door to their room and tore down the hallway. "Jeremie, help me! Ulrich's gone insane and he's trying to kill me or something!"

"He won't be able to help you, Odd," Ulrich stated letting loose another growl and pumping his legs harder. He eventually caught up to Odd right outside the infirmary. He tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He looked at Odd with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Y-Y-Yolanda! Something's going on with Ulrich!" Odd yelled shutting his eyes tight and waiting for something to happen. He opened his eyes when the weight came off his body and a thumping noise proceed.

"Ulrich! You know the rules! Get a hold of yourself!" Yolanda yelled at him and shoved some small, white pill in Ulrich's mouth. "You forgot to take your medicine again, didn't you?"

Ulrich shook his head and looked down at Odd. He saw the fear in his eyes and realized what had transpired. "I… I don't know… I took the pill, but it only helped for a little bit… Odd… I-I'm sorry… Odd, you've got a right to know what's going on… B-B-But I can't tell you… I'm sorry…" He ran off.

Yolanda helped him and checked him over. "A couple of scratches where his nails bit into you, but nothing too bad…"

"What happened? Why did he attack me like that?" Odd asked, looking toward Yolanda's turned back. This whole thing was really starting to worry him.

"Odd, if I'm to tell you, you must keep this a secret. It's not mine to tell, but I will because Ulrich said you have a right to know and the other teachers and I are the only ones who can tell you," she told him and turned around with a serious expression on her face. "Ulrich is a werewolf."

_**A/N: Aren't we surprised? XD I'm not really all that sure where this all came from, but this story will continue. X3 Thank you, flyboy961 for help with ideas and plotline development!**_


	2. Truth Revealed and Hidden Objectives

_**Truth Revealed and Hidden Objectives**_

_** A/N: Next chapter! I do so hope that you all will review! X3 Tell me what you want to happen and I'll try to work it in! Ohmygod I'm soooooooooo sorry! I posted chapter three before chapter two! Here's the actually chapter two! DX I feel dumb…**_

Odd stared at the back of Ulrich's head trying to muster the courage to speak. He had so many different questions to ask Ulrich that he didn't know where to start. How had he become a wolf? Were there others wolves around? What did his dad think? Was there anything that Odd should know more about werewolves since he was rooming with one? All these questions and more swam through Odd's thoughts as he hugged Kiwi on his bed. He took a deep breath and said, "Ulrich..?"

Ulrich swiveled around in his chair. "I know what you're going to say and I don't hold any grudge against you for it… I don't blame you for not wanting to be in the same room as me…"

Odd shook his head. "That's not what I was going to say at all… I'm just curious. I have a lot of questions running around in my head about all of this… Are there more werewolves than just you at Kadic? How did you become a werewolf? How does the school control it? What-?"

"Let me answer those three and tell you a bit more and see if that covers all of your questions.

"When I was eight my dad turned me into a werewolf so that he'd have someone to follow after him in his place as part of a leading werewolf pack. The pack is really big and one of the most well-known here in France. In all truth, I was a lot smarter before the transformation. He turned me too early; one of the pack leaders told him and me. My dad was hoping that I'd be born a werewolf, but it didn't end up that way. My mom didn't even know he was a werewolf until he showed his disgust when I wasn't one. He knew he'd be shunned for having a human child.

"To answer your next question, there are others and I can't tell you who they are. It's their secret to share at their own will. I agreed to let Yolanda tell you so that you didn't have to be afraid of random outbursts of anger from me. We're all kept under control very well. The school gets a yearly medication for all the werewolves that dulls our senses and makes it so that we either don't transform or we can keep to ourselves when we do transform. Most people think that werewolves only transform during the full moon, but that isn't true. We transform any time that the moon compels us to.

"The other way they control it is by holding a weekly test. We go in and our abilities are tested and our medicine increased or decreased. Yolanda told me that if I hadn't skipped it last night and if the one I took this morning and after lunch didn't work then I might have gotten stronger and they'd have to wait until that test. Any other questions?"

"Other than you, are there any things that might be after me…?" Odd asked slowly. He was really afraid of what answer might come out of Ulrich's mouth so he hugged Kiwi all the tighter and sat, his gaze transfixed on Ulrich's eyes.

He nodded. He looked as if he were thinking about something painful and then whispered, "the Hunters…"

"The Hunters…?" Odd asked, not really wanting for him to elaborate.

He did. He nodded. "They're not human, really… They look exactly like humans, but they can kill werewolves and other 'mythical' creatures… Most of them are long gone, though."

Odd let out a sigh of relief and settled himself into bed. "So, promise you won't eat me if I go to sleep?"

(*)(*)(*)(*) The Next Morning (*)(*)(*)(*)

Ulrich stretched and grabbed his shower kit. After getting a shower, and dodging William in the process, he woke up Odd. "Hey, you have to swear on your life you won't tell anyone anything that you were told yesterday. We'll both be in huge trouble if you do."

Odd nodded quickly got dressed. "Did you remember your medicine this morning?"

He glanced at the drawer nervously and nodded. It was a lie, but he wasn't about to tell Odd that. He needed to be able to tell if William was nearby today. It was always today that he tried his stupid antics on him. Tomorrow Yolanda and the other teachers would decide if his dosage needed to be higher.

"Let's get to breakfast before the others start to worry, huh?" Odd exclaimed opening up the door to their room.

Ulrich nodded and followed Odd down to the cafeteria and took his usual seat; avoiding Jeremie and Aelita's worried looks after everything the other day. "What?" he snapped at them halfway during breakfast when he noticed they were still looking at him with worried looks.

"We're just worried about you, Ulrich… That's all. You're sure you're not sick?" Aelita asked giving him an apologetic look.

Odd whistled. "If only-"

"Shut it, Odd," Ulrich barked out. He slid his tray over to Odd and left the group staring stunned.

"What's his deal?" Jeremie asked typing on his laptop.

"Delmas and Jim have him in the doghouse," Odd snickered. He knew that Aelita and Jeremie would pick up on the reference to Ulrich's werewolf-yness and that's what made it all the more hilarious to him.

"No more jokes; tell us the straight truth," Jeremie said, looking at Odd sternly.

"It's not my place to tell you. Ulrich can tell you if he wants. Hell, any of the faculty could tell you if Ulrich gave them permission, but he hasn't. It's his secret to carry and I was forced to swear not to tell," Odd stated, picking at the food in front of him. He wanted to tell them because it would only cause trouble and possibly a rift in their group if he doesn't.

"If Ulrich's going to get hurt because of this secret, please tell us…" Aelita said.

Odd shook his head. "Even if he would get hurt because of it I can't tell you… If I were to tell you; Ulrich, Yolanda, and I would get in humongous trouble."  
Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other quizzically as Odd got up from the table and left the pair.

Ulrich ran down the hallway and toward his room. He swung open the door and panted heavily, a deep rumbling coming from within his chest. He went to the drawer where he kept his medicine and found the drawer empty. He'd had them in there this morning…

"Looking for these?" a voice asked behind him, shaking the medicine bottle.

Ulrich spun around and glared at William Dunbar. "Give them back," he growled.

"Not until you agree to join my pack. Why not join it, that is? Huh? What's so bad about being a pack? Wolves like us are pack animals. We're meant to stay in groups and travel in packs. So, why do Delmas and the others want to take that away from us? They're afraid that if we form packs we'll band against them. Is that why you won't join? You're afraid of the outcome? Stop cowering in the corner and show your father and Delmas and all the other staff what you are and how powerful you are," William said with a small smile on his lips. He knew that some of that speech got to Ulrich since his face had twisted in pain.

"I'm not cowering in the corner, William," Ulrich spat. "It's survival, huh? We survive by listening to those that are above us, right? My dad and the leader of the head pack told all the werewolves that they need to remain hidden at Kadic. They want things to work out so that werewolves are completely hated. Do you want to throw all their trust in us away?"

"It's not throwing away their trust. It's me wanting to make a pack. That's all. No ulterior motive," William stated shaking the pill bottle again.

Ulrich growled and lunged at William's hand and the bottle.

William kicked Ulrich in the gut and shut the door to the room, locking Ulrich inside and making sure it wouldn't open until he let it. "Well, you just screwed yourself out of my pack and now you're in for even worse pain than you ever thought possible." He walked off.

Ulrich rammed into the door, but it refused to give way.

William pocketed the bottle and pulled Ulrich's phone from his pocket. He'd taken it when the brunette hadn't been looking. He typed a message to Yumi that read:

_Yumi,_

_Meet me in my room as soon as you can. I want to tell you something._

_ Ulrich_

"You guys, where did Ulrich go?" Yumi asked as she pulled out her phone and read the message that William had sent from Ulrich's phone.

"He ran off after breakfast this morning and Odd was acting really strangely and we've not seen either since," Aelita told her, holding onto Jeremie's hand.

"Think it could have something to do with Xana?" Yumi asked, re-reading the message and then looked up at the two of them.

"I'll run a scan of Lyoko from the computer lab. Aelita, would you mind trying to find Odd and Ulrich?" Jeremie asked, looking to Aelita.

She nodded and walked off.

"I'm going to search for Ulrich on my own, okay? Call me to let me know if something comes up," Yumi said and ran toward Ulrich and Odd's dorm. _Is he finally going to tell me what's up with him?_

_** A/N: I'm hoping to have chapters that are close to 2,000 words each. Though, it might not happen every chapter. Lol. Anyway, read and review!**_

_**Push that button and type what you think. Lol.**_

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Afraid is An Understatement

_**Afraid Is An Understatement**_

_** Next chapter, hot off the press! XD When we last left the gang, Aelita was looking for Odd and Yumi was looking for Ulrich while Jeremie tried to find out if Xana activated a tower. Let's see what everyone has up their sleeve for this round… :D**_

Yumi took a deep breath as she pushed Ulrich and Odd's door open. She gasped. In front of her was a chocolate brown wolf with piercing golden eyes that looked at her hungrily. It growled and Yumi screamed, running as fast as she could. She ran down the hallway and toward where she thought she'd find Aelita. She didn't. She realized that class must be going on because no one was in the hallway. "Help!"

The wolf sped up and cornered Yumi. The color of its eyes flashed to brown and then back to gold and it growled at Yumi, seeming to love the fear in her eyes.

She kicked at the wolf, but it locked its jaw onto her shoe and wouldn't let go. It bit through the leather and held on tightly. It looked as if it were trying to re-compose itself. She took her chance and punched its nose. She regretted doing so as it let out a snarl and lunged for her throat. She closed her eyes tightly.

WHACK!

Yumi opened her eyes to see Jim's back. He was standing in front of her and had a metal pipe in his hands. He'd hit the wolf and the wolf didn't bite back. It whined as if it knew it were in trouble…

"Your kind is causing a lot of problems, you know that?" Jim yelled loudly at the wolf. "You're supposed to take your medicine so this doesn't happen!"

"W-What is that, Jim?" Yumi asked as she felt her legs began to take on the feeling of jelly. She sagged to the floor. She'd had adrenaline running through her body during the entire run and now it was over, the adrenaline was leaving her feeling weak.

Jim hit the wolf one more time until it passed out then turned toward her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but stayed frozen in place as the wolf began to transform into a human… into-

"Stern!" Jim exclaimed as a furious expression crossed his face. He nudged Ulrich's side with his foot.

Ulrich groaned and attempted to stand. His body retracted in on itself and he curled on the floor into a ball and moaned in pain.

-Ulrich-

He felt as if the blood in his veins was a poison, pulsing through his body and making him incapable of any kind of movement. It was definitely the after-effects of not having transformed in so long and of the bits of medicine that were still in his body. It had tried to stop him, but it had failed. He was going to be in deep trouble for this. He felt a sharp jab into his side and almost recoiled, but decided to try and stand up without looking like an idiot. He failed and fell to the floor in agony, recoiling in on himself. He felt arms pick him up and hoped that it wasn't William trying to get him to join that pack.

A stabbing pain emanated from his arm and he blacked out.

-Yumi-

Yumi sat in the office listening to Mr. Delmas explain to her about the werewolves. How they weren't as dangerous if they took their medicine and everything else. She didn't catch most of the conversation since her brain was still trying to process the information that's been thrust upon her. _Ulrich is a werewolf…_ She knew that Odd had a right to know. Jeremie and Aelita, it wasn't absolutely necessary that they know, but Odd definitely needed to know so as soon as she was released she raced to try and find Odd.

-Mr. Delmas-

He stood in the infirmary waiting for Ulrich to regain consciousness. Because of Ulrich's neglect he and the staff had been forced to tell two people in one week about the werewolves at the school. He knew that Ulrich's father needed to be contacted so that he could properly reprimand his son and so that he could see what Ulrich's father thought his punishment should be. He'd put many in danger.

Ulrich looked as if he were in pain and that hurt Mr. Delmas. He wished that the boy would tell him what was going on and why he kept not taking his medicine like he was supposed to.

-Ulrich-

He had a horrid taste in his mouth and his eyes refused to open. He sniffed the air and retreated a bit.

"Ulrich..?" he heard a voice that sounded washed out to his ears.

He growled and tensed up. He didn't like this one bit. He found he could only transform his fingers so that they were sharp claws and sniffed the air again. Two humans in the room. It wasn't too difficult a situation to get himself out of. He leapt from the bed he was laying on as he wondered where William had taken him. It definitely wasn't in the school considering he didn't know the voices around him.

"Ulrich, calm down…" the voice said again. It was female.

He spun around to face where the voice had originated. "Y'know, when a werewolf is on the prowl you should never speak, especially when his sight is out. It could save your life if you don't end up dead after this."

"Ulrich, you must have taken a harder hit than we thought… It's me, Yolanda… Odd's in here, too," the person, apparently Yolanda, said.

"Prove it or I'll rip you to shred," he told her let loose a fierce snarl.

"You really can't tell it's me, Ulrich? You're best buddy?" another voice asked.

He heard steps toward him and made sure to stay still in case they weren't lying.

"You're sense of smell is still alright, right?" the male voice asked. Without waiting for confirmation something was shoved in Ulrich face.

He sniffed and instantly regretted it. He held his nose and said, "I believe you. Just **never** stick your feet that close to my nose ever again."

Odd laughed and said, "You got it. How're you feeling?"

"Not good. I can't make my eyes open and my hearing is off whack. That's why I didn't believe you," Ulrich replied, feeling his way back the bed and laying down.

"Jim hit you pretty hard. Mr. Delmas is furious, Ulrich. If William hadn't have tipped Jim off to what was going on Yumi would probably be dead," Yolanda told him, approaching him carefully.

"Don't you _**dare**_ mention that jerks name in front of me!" he roared. "He's the entire reason that Yumi got attacked!"

"That and the fact that you didn't take your medicine this morning like you told me you did. You realize that if you'd taken it you wouldn't have lost complete control like that," Odd stated.

Ulrich could tell that Odd's hands were sitting on his hips. "William took my medicine… If I could have just gotten it…"

"Well, Mr. Delmas is calling your father so that they can get your punishment in order. Your father was furious," Yolanda told him. "Odd, it would probably be best if you took him back to your room so that he doesn't try to attack anyone that comes in…"

Ulrich held onto Odd's arm as he led him back to their room.

-Yumi-

"Yolanda, can I talk to you?" Yumi asked five minutes after Odd and Ulrich had left.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" she asked as she did her work.

"How does the werewolves' medicine work?" Yumi asked sitting on one of the beds in the room.

"Well, it basically pushes down the werewolves' senses. They don't smell as well or see, hear, or taste as well as if they weren't on the medicine. It's a bit higher than a normal human's even with the medicine. They aren't able to transform while on the medicine."

"Then why did Ulrich transform if he was taking his medicine?"

"Apparently he's not taking it like he should. He's got a past of skipping it."

Yumi covered up the shock she felt and nodded. "I see… Thanks Yolanda…" Before anything else could be said Yumi got up and raced toward Jeremie's room. _They have every right to know about this…_

_**Thank you Kilo'E'Prowlers and lyokodreamer for reviewing! Well, read and review! ^^**_


	4. Wolves All Around

_**Wolves All Around**_

_** A/N: Not much to say here… I do have some stuff planned out for this fic, but others are not. Lol. So, if you've any ideas you'd like to share, they're welcome. There will be more Code Lyoko fics coming after this one, people. I'm just not going to over-load myself and end up stopping near the end of them all and never finishing. XD**_

_** Onto the story!**_

A beautiful girl walked through the forest. She raced toward its edge so as to find Kadic Academy. Her shoulder-length snow white hair blew around her angelic face in the wind. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the area around her as her bare feet pounded against the forest floor. She was glad to be a werewolf; it definitely had its advantages. When her sprint got her to the edge of the forest she stopped abruptly and held her nose. "Ugh! Why wasn't I warned of this awful smell?" She fell silent as she held her nose and walked toward the school. After getting past the initial smell she was hit with a barrage of different darts. She was able to dodge all but one and her head became fuzzy and she fell asleep.

-Yumi-

She hated Ulrich. She knew she couldn't trust him because of what he'd done to her. He lied to her about being a werewolf… He was a beast at best. If she went for him as her boyfriend would people shun her for her decision? Would they think she was with a beast? Tears sat on her eyes, waiting for her mind to let them fall, but she refused to be bothered.

"Yumi, can we talk?" William asked as he walked up.

She nodded and sat on the bench across the courtyard. (A/N: Is it a courtyard, where all the benches and such are situated? O.o")

"What happened with you and Ulrich? I saw him in the infirmary and I'd heard that he was planning to call you to his room for some surprise… Did you rape you or something?" William asked, his hands in his pocket.

She shook her head. "It's nothing like that… I'm not sure if you know about all-"

"The werewolves? Yeah, I know about them… He's one of them, isn't he? Now I know two of 'em…" William muttered as he sat down next to her.

She rested her head on her hands and sighed. "How many are at this school..?"

William's face screwed up in concentration and then replied, "Well, there are Ulrich and Herve… Then, I think, two others… Both of them are girls, I think… And I heard Mr. Delmas say that there was another one that they found at the school's perimeter… They've got special stuff to keep them out… Jim told me when I found out that the wolves in the forest, at least a few of them, are werewolves…"

"So, what are they going to do about the one that broke in?"

"I'm not sure; they didn't say much after that…"

"Well, I'm not really happy with Ulrich… He lied to us and he put Odd's life and my life in danger…"

William looked up at the sky and sighed, "The life of a wolf… All of them are always hungry. They'll attack whatever comes in contact with them when fully transformed and they can't differentiate between friends and foes when they're that way. Especially not the ones that were changed the way he was…"

Yumi looked at him quizzically as he stood up.

"It's not my story to share. Though, I think I'd get more by telling you myself. Believing what Ulrich says while the moon still shines through the sky is a bad idea. Delmas told me that the werewolves are only normal when there's no moon in the sky at all." With that he left her.

-Unknown-

"Wh-What..?" she asked as she sat up abruptly.

A blonde woman stood in front of her and looked at her sternly. "The defenses would not have gone off if you weren't a werewolf. What are you doing here?"

She huffed. "A human should not speak to one that can kill it easily like that."

The woman glared at her and said, "Well, then you'll have to stay here until you're ready to give us answers."

"I can be just as stubborn, human," she replied, crossing her arms against her chest and pushing her nose in the air. "And when was the last time you bathed? You smell!"

"Why you-!" she began.

_As if she'd be able to hurt me… _She laughed just as an older man walked in. "Great, another human to stink up the place. What do you want?"

"My name is Jean Pierre Delmas and I was wondering why you're here," he told her.

"Why would I tell a human?" she asked him, still angry about her encounter with the blonde.

"I'm curious as to why a werewolf is at my establishment. I don't mean to offend you," he told her, coming closer.

"I'm here because my chosen mate is here. His father sent me. He told me that he planned to call ahead so I wouldn't be ferociously attacked by your inhumane mechanisms."

"I apologize for that. Who might this young man be?"

-Aelita-

She tore down the hallway in the opposite direction of the wolf following. "Help!" she screeched as it gnashed its teeth together and almost bit her dress. She didn't know where it had come from, but she knew she was the first human it had caught sight of and it wanted to hurt her. "HELP! There's a wolf!" she panted out.

Five seconds later, which felt like ten minutes to her, Jeremie stepped out of the hallways near the one she was in with a stick.

Aelita jumped behind him and began pointing and demanding, "Jeremie, get the wolf away from me!"

He nodded and began whacking the wolf anywhere he could with the stick he'd picked up from the courtyard. He nodded as if to confirm its fate when it ran off whining.

"Jeremie… I didn't know that you had that in you…" she whispered.

"Neither did I…"

-Xana-

The distraction had worked and its plan had been set into motion. Soon, all too soon, all the werewolves at Kadic Academy would be under its control and the Lyoko Warriors hadn't a clue. Especially that one of their own would join him soon… He'd be forced to, anyway.

The program began hacking and finally got a hold of a certain pack of werewolves…

-TBC (To Be Continued…)

_**A/N: I know, a lot to process in this chapter, huh? Anyway, you'll see next time I update what's going on! ^^ Merry Christmas, all! (It's 12:24 where I'm at, so it's Christmas. XD)**_


	5. Strange Message

_**Strange Message**_

_** A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope that you all had a Merry Christmas and that you're ready for the next chapter. X3 Urrrrmmmmm… P: Two new reviewers this chapter. ^^ AussieUlrich and theannoyingmousedude (No need to explain this is an anonymous review). Also, you're going to get to learn a bit more about my werewolves in this chapter. XD**_

_** Onto the story!**_

Ulrich rolled his eyes as he stood in the nurse's office. "I wasn't told of her coming nor do I want her here."

"C'mon, Ulrich! How can you be so close-minded? Your father is thinking about what's best for you! If you and I are together then our children will be some of the best!" she exclaimed.

"Leona, I know my dad told you that you and I were going to be together, but I refuse. He can assert his dominance over me as his son, but I still won't do anything with you. Understand? I'll just barely acknowledge your existence and if he forces me to do worse than that I'll try my luck and run away," he stated as he crossed to the other side of the room and away from her.

Leona shook her head. "He'll make sure that you don't run away Ulrich."

"Oh? And if I decided to run away now?" Ulrich asked her as he opened the door and ran out. He knew exactly where he was going to go.

-Jeremie-

"Aelita, yesterday after Yumi left here Odd told me he saw her talking to William. Do you think he knows about the werewolves?" he asked her as they both typed away on different programs.

"Probably. Yumi told us that William was the one that had warned Jim. Don't you think it's kind of suspicious that he knew that Ulrich would be all locked up and waiting for Yumi like that?" Aelita asked as the door burst open and slammed shut.

"Yeah, I kind of do, but this discussion will have to wait," Jeremie said looking at Ulrich. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but will you put up for me here for awhile? You two are always in here and I'm hiding from someone and-" Ulrich began.

"Ulrich, does William know about werewolves?" Aelita asked cutting him off.

Ulrich laughed. "Does he know about them? Of course! He **is** one!"

Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other and nodded.

Aelita quickly left the room and shut the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked sitting down on Jeremie's bed.

"Well, if William is a werewolf then he was the one that called Yumi to your room and made sure you were locked in there, right? And if that's true then William did it for different reason including getting Yumi," Jeremie explained, keeping his eyes glued to the computer.

Ulrich nodded. "William keeps trying to get me to join the pack he wants to make of all the werewolves at the school and around the school. I think he's trying to get me as isolated as possible so that I'll join out of wanting to be in some group."

"Wolves are pack animals…"

"I would know since I am one… Jeremie, have there been any Xana attacks lately?" Ulrich asked as he began to fidget.

Jeremie shook his head. "Not any that I've noticed… Hey Ulrich, Odd told me that people that know about werewolves and such are in danger of beings called Hunters..?"

"Yeah… They Hunters are basically just humans that have a certain instinct to destroy werewolves… They aren't ever under the age of sixteen, at the least, and it runs in a family. Normally a parent passes their knowledge of it through generations until someone befriends a werewolf or just decides they don't want to follow in their parents' footsteps. It's difficult for us werewolves, too…"

"So, what are different things that are customary between werewolves?" Jeremie asked. He was intrigued about the werewolves. Of course, he also wanted to know if Ulrich's werewolf side would work on Lyoko.

"Well, a lot of stuff is just like normal wolves, you know? Packs and fighting and mates and all that stuff. Others… Well, when a human woman gives birth to a child werewolf, then the child ends up eating the mother. Baby werewolves, surprisingly enough, are born half wolf and half human. They are ruled by their instincts. By about six months old they began to act like normal humans and their powers don't return until they're ten. When they're ten they only transform during a full moon. That's where people get their normal perception of werewolves. When we transform we're much bigger than we are human. Most werewolf children are lucky to live past the age of twelve. When you're a werewolf my age the pack leaders and other such adults decide that they'll pick out your mate so that your child or children have the best chance of survival-"

"That works for now… I was just curious. So, what are you hiding from?" Jeremie asked.

"From the person my dad chose as my mate. She's apparently got the best prospects of all of the werewolf girls to mate with," he mumbled. "It really bugs me because I didn't choose this for myself… My dad was selfish and wanted a werewolf child. He attacked me and turned me into a werewolf that way…"

"I'm sorry…"

Ulrich nodded and said, "I wish that he wasn't stronger than me... If he weren't he'd already be dead… I know there's some way to get rid of this curse, but I'm not sure how…"

"Well, we can work on it, huh?" Jeremie said looking toward Ulrich on the bed.

Ulrich nodded. "Let's hope it's not out of reach…"

-Mr. Stern-

He raced for his office and noticed that a message was sitting for him at his computer. He sat down and saw a symbol sitting on the page. It looked like a bull's-eye with a line coming from the top, two sides of the bottom and straight from the bottom. A message followed…

_**A/N: Sorry for short chapter! D: I was expecting to be able to stay on longer, but then my parents decided to tell us that my grandparents are coming tomorrow b/c they couldn't make it today for presents and such. Dx**_

_** No, you won't be able to read the letter. (Reasons: I can't think up what it should say and I tried and failed at it already four times. Lol.) Read and review!**_


	6. Demands

_**Demands**_

_** A/N: Ever heard of the dead walking? Yeah, that's me. –o- My grandma is a pain in the butt. So is my mother. Though, it's not my mom's mom that was here and they don't really like each other… Is that normal for people with the same type of personality? P: I wonder… Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! With my last story I replied to all my reviews here and I might do that when I have time in a chapter, but it's 10:44 p.m. where I'm at and my mom was on most of the day. Lol. Plus, I was playing our new Wii. X3 Yup. We got a Wii for Christmas! ^o^ It's pretty fun. XD Sorry that this is coming out late! Hopefully I'll get two today! D:**_

_** Anyway, I've bored you enough. Onto the story!**_

"I'm busy this weekend, Dad. I can't come all the way out to the house just so you can hold some dumb meeting," Ulrich told his father angrily as he paced around his room.

"Ulrich, we need to get going…" Odd whispered as he stood near the door.

"Dad, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later," Ulrich hung up the phone before he got a reply. "I'm not going to be able to hold him off on this. He'll come here and drag me back to the house if he has to…"

"Well, we'll just have to tell Einstein, then, won't we?" Odd said with a smirk on his face.

"I doubt that even he can do anything about it…" Ulrich mumbling as he followed Odd out of their room and to Jeremie's.

"Well, aren't we a bit late?" Yumi asked from Jeremie's bed.

"There was an emergency meeting of the Macho Men Club and none of you were invited," Odd replied before Ulrich could tell them anything else.

"Yeah right, Odd," Jeremie said turning to face the two from his chair.

"It's the truth and whether you believe it or not is your problem," Odd replied crossing his arms.

"So, we've got some problems on our hands, huh guys?" Jeremie asked them looking at each of his friends' faces.

"We need to get a few things straight for right now. One, Ulrich most definitely isn't our biggest enemy, if he is an enemy at all. Right now our biggest enemy is Xana. Next to him is probably William. He's trying to break up our group and get Ulrich to join his pack. Now-"

"Wouldn't that mean that William's a werewolf, too?" Odd asked to emphasize the fact.

"Yes, Odd, that means that William is a werewolf," Jeremie told him with a sigh. "We've been over this."

Yumi looked at the wall and hugged her knees. "Do we even know what William wants to even do with this pack?"

"Probably about the same thing half the adult packs want to do. Destroy the humans. My dad is one of the pack leaders that want that," Ulrich mumbled as he leaned against the wall. "Not to mention that I think that-"

Ulrich was interrupted by the sound of the superscan going off.

-Jeremie-

"Alright, everyone except for Ulrich is going to Lyoko," Jeremie said standing up.

"What about me? I'm back in the group, right..?" Ulrich asked as he launched himself off the wall.

"Ulrich, you'll stay here and try to get your dad off your back. He's got something up his sleeve, right?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich nodded. He really wished that they'd include him in the venture to Lyoko so he wouldn't have to deal with his father.

"Don't worry, buddy, we'll be there and back before you know it!" Odd said as they left the room.

-Ulrich-

He sighed.

"Ulrich!" a girl's voice called as he walked out of Jeremie's room. "Your dad called and told me to tell you that you have to come home now or you're in huge trouble. He called Mr. Delmas and he said that it was alright."

"Go away, Leona," he said walking the opposite direction. "I refuse to go there."

"Ulrich, you have to. My parents and your parents are finishing up the arrangements for your and my being together," she told him, catching up with him and catching his arm in hers.

"Even more reason not to go," he stated, yanking his arm away from hers and running down the hall. He ran around the corner and blacked out as he was attacked.

-Odd-

"That's record time!" Odd exclaimed as he came out of the elevator.

"That was way too easy…" Jeremie said, spinning the chair around.

Yumi and Aelita nodded.

"There were barely any monsters in our way… There were enough for Xana to say it was protecting the tower, but after awhile they all left…" Aelita said, sitting against the base of the Holo-Map.

Odd's head shot up in time for all their eyes to meet. "Ulrich…"

-Leona-

She covered the distance from Kadic Academy to Ulrich's house in just about thirty minutes. It wasn't all that hard for her to do with her legs. Though, she did get some weird looks. She was following the man that had attacked Ulrich, picked him up, and carried him away.

"Hello Mr. Stern," she said bowing her head a small bit and nodding toward the man beside her. "He brought Ulrich along."

"Yes, I noticed. I bet his worthless friends are the reason he refuses to come home," he said motioning for Leona to come into the house.

She followed him into a rather large room. It was completely empty with the exception of a cage situated in the middle of the room and a large screen on the opposite wall of the door.

Mr. Stern put Ulrich in the cage while Leona locked the door to the room. He walked up to the front of the room and began to speak, "As soon as my son awakens we shall begin. I apologize for the delay. He refused to come."

"You are lucky that your son is one of the only males left of our race…" Someone in the crowd said.

Mr. Stern nodded. When Ulrich woke up he began to speak again.

-Ulrich-

"The past few days I have come across a new ally. This ally says they will attempt to help us in our feat to irradiate the humans or at least to enslave them so we are the dominate race. Some of you will have your doubts, for this person will only speak with me. Also this ally is not a person, really. It is a computer program that is trapped. It wishes to be out of the world and wants to be above the humans, just as we do. Its name is Xana," Mr. Stern said waving his hand toward the screen behind him as the Xana symbol appeared on it and the letter Xana had written to him.

Ulrich dug in his pockets for his cell phone but didn't find it. He wanted to tell the others before anyone could force him not to. Before the next words his father spoke.

"All packs that are in attendance should have this sign imprinted upon the back of their hand to show their support to this force."

_**A/N: Again, I apologize for not updating yesterday. D: I meant to, but then got caught up in my grandparents being here and wanted to play on the Wii and the day got away from me… Lol. Not to mention that today my brain decided to die for awhile and I couldn't think up any ideas to type downl. Dx Anyway, read and review! ^^ Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow! X3**_

_**Note—Ideas are welcome. I'd love to hear where you guys want to see this story go. ^^**_


	7. Distrust

_**Distrust**_

_** A/N: Alright, I'm hoping to get this finished today. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! X3 Can't make any promises for tomorrow since my dad got me Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Wii and it's going to get here tomorrow. ^_^ Anyway, if you all remember from last time, Ulrich's father had just stated that all packs in attendance at his house (which would probably be about five packs. Fifty werewolves.) all had to get Xana's mark on the back of their hands.**_

_** Onto the story!**_

Ulrich shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. His father had explained everything that would happen with the mark and he didn't like it at all. It gave Xana unrestrained access to his body. It was as if he could be possessed and then not within two seconds. He walked to his and Odd's room and was about to open the door when Jeremie came out and knocked him over. "Watch it, nerd." He covered his mouth as he realized the words had come from his mouth.

"Ulrich?" he asked as he spun around.

He looked away and refused to look Jeremie in the eye because he knew Xana's sign was in his eyes. Jeremie must have taken that as Ulrich had really meant it.

"Nice to know your true colors, Stern," he said and walked away.

Ulrich pushed himself off the ground and opted to stay away from all of his friends as he began to smell Leona's distinct scent in his room. He pushed forward anyway.

"Don't worry, Odd… He'll be back…" he heard Leona saying to Odd.

"I know… I'm just worried that something bad might have happened…" Odd said.

Ulrich cleared his throat and frowned at Leona. "Get out, Leona."

Leona stood after lightly hugging Odd. "I told you he'd be right back. See you later…" she left after glaring at Ulrich.

"What was that about?" Odd yelled at him as he shut the door.

"She's a werewolf that wants the entire human race to die or be enslaved, but I apologize for saving you," he said furiously.

"How could someone that's so nice want that like you say?" Odd asked as his face fell.

"She's working with my father against me. She's the one that dragged me away to my dad…" Ulrich said as he tried to keep his hand in his pocket. Luckily for him it was his left hand.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ulrich… Anyway, do you know why Jeremie looked so hurt as he left here?" Odd asked as he laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Ulrich shook his head. "Odd… Can you keep another secret for me…?"

"It depends… Are you more of a man-eater now?" Odd asked tossing a tennis ball in the air.

"Much worse…" Ulrich told him pulling his left hand out of his pocket. "My dad has allied himself and all his packs with Xana…" he held up his hand to show Odd the mark. "I'm quitting the group so that he can't do anything more to you guys… He can take control of my body in the blink of an eye."

Odd looked at his feet and nodded. "I guess that's reasonable… Ulrich, you've got to be careful… William was talking to Yumi about you while you were gone.. He seemed to have been gathering information for something…"

Ulrich nodded. "Odd, I really hope that I can get Xana off of me… And when I do that we'll still be friends…"

Odd nodded as Ulrich left the room.

-Aelita-

She finished talking to Ulrich over the phone and ran to Jeremie's room. "Jeremie, Ulrich wants to have us all meet up in your room… Is that alright?"

"Aelita, I don't think Ulrich is himself," he stated flatly and he steadily typed on a program. "He's not himself."

Aelita nodded. "He wasn't acting like himself when I was on the phone with him, either… He was acting more distant…"

Jeremie agreed and turned to face her. "Let's see if he's got an explanation."

-Yumi-

"William, you're a werewolf, too. If you're saying that I shouldn't be with Ulrich because he's a werewolf then I can't be with you either," she stated as she quickly left him. He was known to get violent when rejected and she knew she was needed in Jeremie's room from the buzzing that her phone was giving off.

"Take a seat…" Ulrich said sadly as she entered the room.

"We're all here… What did you want to tell us?" Aelita asked from her place on Jeremie's bed next to Odd and Yumi.

Ulrich took in a deep breath and began, "I can't put you guys in danger anymore… I know that you guys still want my help on Lyoko, but I can't… Not the way things are now… Maybe in a week or so when I can finally stop the mess that's arisen, but not right now… Going to Lyoko and being around you guys, even, when you're talking about things you're planning is a bad idea… I've told Odd and he can vouch for what I'm saying, but you'll just have to trust me on this one…"

"We've always figured things out as a team, right? Why can't we figure this out, too?" Aelita asked him. Yumi could tell she was trying desperately to keep them all together.

He shook his head. "Aelita, staying here with you all would really be dangerous…"

"Aelita, we've got to let him go… We'll be able to help once the packs take action," Odd stated looking over at Ulrich as he got a nod. "It'll take a bit, but we just need to wait."

Ulrich nodded his agreement to Odd's statement. "You'll just have to trust me on this one… It explains a bit, though… I disappeared yesterday because of this and I was rude to Jeremie when I got back because of it. I'm sorry about that, Jeremie. I didn't have control over my actions… Odd, only tell them what I told you if you have to… Jeremie, will you and Aelita try to find a way to make me human again? Yumi, please stay away from William… He's dangerous…" he finished and, before any of them could say anything against what he stated, left the room.

_**A/N: A bit shorter than my other chapters, but with all the crap going on at my house right now I'm lucky that I got **__**this**__** much done… -_-" My younger brother was yelling at me about how apparently I tried to kill him or something when he threw me towards our front door and almost sent my head sailing through the glass… :P He's a jerk… Anyway, read and review! ^-^**_


	8. Packs and Unanswered Questions

_**Packs and Unanswered Questions**_

_** A/N: Grr… My mother is a jerk. I'm not going to rant on about that subject though, because you'd get an entire chapters worth of complaining. Lol. Parents, huh? Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! ^-^ You guys make me really happy.**_

_** Onto the story! ^^**_

Ulrich walked up to William and cleared his throat. "Does your offer still stand?"

William spun around, ending his conversation with Herve, and nodded as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why the change of heart, though?"

"I figure that you don't want the entire human race obliterated and that we need to work together to stop the adults. And I also assume that you weren't dragged to my father's like I was?" Ulrich asked as he saw Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi out of the corner of his eye.

William nodded. "I was able to avoid my parents who kept trying to get me to go. They went though. If you, me, Herve, Leona, and Emilie put our heads together we might be able to figure out a way to get rid of that mark on your hand. My parents said that your dad had explained that the person the mark originated from promised to make more werewolf males. He didn't say how, but apparently demonstrated for your dad."

"We'll have to discuss it later, we're about to have some eavesdroppers," Ulrich stated as his friends' scents got closer to him.

"Ulrich, can we talk to you for a moment?" Aelita asked.

William nodded to Ulrich. "At lunch, then. I'll let the others know." He walked off, followed by Herve.

Ulrich faced Aelita. "What do you want?" he asked trying to make his voice sound angrier than he really was. Clearly, it didn't work.

"Jeremie asked me to come and talk to you. He told me that he wanted to explore around the Hermitage and that he didn't want to do it without you. You're heightened senses could come in handy," she explained, looking back at Yumi nervously.

Ulrich could tell from the smell of Aelita and the different fidgeting that she did that she was confused about all that was happening. He let a small laugh escape his lips before his mouth began moving and his voice sounded without him, "Tell Jeremie and Yumi that if they look into their parents' past that they'll be able to do it alone. They're not as weak as they once thought they were. Werewolves are rising and powers locked away are coming to the surface before they should. Eventually the humans will bow to the werewolves' might if things do not change."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, looking back to Jeremie and giving him some sort of signal.

Ulrich tested his control of his body and realized he didn't have it at all. "Nothing is as it seems." Ulrich was trying to process all the information coming out of his mouth. Jeremie and Yumi were stronger than they seemed and something about their pasts hinted at it…

"Ulrich, stop talking in riddles," she demanded, putting her hands on her hips and frowning.

Before Ulrich could finish processing the information he gained control over his movements again and frowned. It seemed to be a werewolf thing that did it and not some trick by Xana. He hoped he'd find out, but knew he probably wouldn't. "Answers come to those who wait," he said and then walked off hoping that the same applied to him.

-Aelita-

She stared after Ulrich dumbstruck. He'd told her all that stuff and hadn't clarified what he'd meant and then just said that she'd get the answers if she waited? She was sure that they could figure it out. She walked back the other three.

"So?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow.

"He told me that he couldn't and that Jeremie and you are stronger than you believe. It has something to do with your family history, though…" she told them. "I asked him what he meant and he started speaking in riddles. He told me 'nothing is as it seems' and 'Answers come to those who wait'. I hope we figure it out soon…"

"Well, Yumi and I can ask our parents what he might have meant. In the mean time-" Jeremie said and was cut off by Odd.

"In the mean time I'm hungry and it's almost time for lunch!" he exclaimed raising his arms above his head and stretching.

"I'm going to call my dad," Jeremie stated and then left toward his room.

"I'm really not all that hungry… I think I'll ask my parents what Ulrich might have meant," Yumi stated and walked after Jeremie.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Princess," Odd said looking toward Aelita.

She nodded lightly. "It wouldn't just be the two of us if we'd been able to keep our group tighter together, huh?"

Odd shrugged. "Things happen, y'know? Trust me, things are about to change and are going to be a lot worse before they get better."

"Odd, what did Ulrich tell you? Why did he leave the group like that?" Aelita asked as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"I promised Ulrich that I wouldn't tell you unless I had to… Neither of us want you to think badly of him and I know that you probably won't, but you'd end up telling Jeremie who would tell Yumi and they would probably have a bad opinion of the whole situation. Please Aelita… Don't push me on this… I don't even have a joke for it!"

Aelita knew he was trying to keep up a strong front, but it was failing. He was afraid of what was happening. "Let's just go get something to eat."

-Ulrich-

He sat down at the table that William had told him to and began eating his food. He'd finally figured out what he'd said earlier to Aelita meant. Though, he wasn't completely sure as to whether it was the truth or not.

"Hi, Ulrich," Emilie said as she sat down with her food. "William told me how bad things are and I wanted you to know that this pack sticks together. William helped me with something when he first started this pack."

Ulrich nodded. "I just hope that we'll get enough support that we can beat the adult packs."

Emilie nodded in agreement as Herve stood between the table that they were sitting at and Sissi's table and after a few seconds came to sit with them. "Hi Herve…"

He nodded and looked at his food.

"Herve, would you mind telling me something…?" Ulrich asked.

Herve looked up and nodded.

"Were you born a werewolf? Like, what's your past with all this? And yours, too, Emilie? Do either of you know about William?" Ulrich asked. He'd been wondering about all of this for awhile.

Herve nodded. "I don't like being a werewolf and neither does my dad. My dad didn't know he was a werewolf until I was born… His parents were always really careful about getting a really strong medicine that wouldn't allow him to transform or even feel the pull of the moon. So, when my parents had me…"

Ulrich nodded as Herve's voice trailed off. "I know what you mean. I'm not sure why my mom is still with my dad. She didn't know that he was a werewolf until he turned me into one."

Emilie nodded. "I was born a werewolf, but according to my mom my animal side was more dominate for longer than normal. They think I might be stronger than a normal werewolf, but no one in my family is sure."

"Ulrich, your friends are looking for you again," William stated as he walked up.

Ulrich waved off the statement. "I don't care. They can deal with stuff by themselves until I get this mark off my hand."

William nodded. "We need to focus on getting the adults to calm down. We need to find more people that will help us stop them. Hunters would probably help, but they would sooner turn on us as they would against the adults. Any ideas?"

"The rogues outside of the school. There have to be more people that will be willing to team up with us. Most of the Hunters kids should be getting their powers soon and if we can get to them before their parents do and get them on our side then we'll have an advantage," William stated.

Ulrich laid his head on his hands and sighed. "I'm not sure. It's hard enough to weed out normal Hunters without having to find their kids. They normally try to keep their kids away from their offices of work and stuff."

"Well, my parents almost didn't send me to Kadic because they were afraid that some Hunter's kid would attack me. There are definitely Hunters' kids around here," Emilie stated which Herve nodded too.

William nodded and began talking about different methods they could use.

Ulrich looked over at Odd and saw him slinging food somewhere.

-Jeremie- (A/N: This takes place right after they all arrived at lunch and Ulrich is sitting alone at the moment. Understand? "XD)

"So, did you find anything out, Jeremie?" Aelita asked as she ate her food. Yumi was sitting across from her silently eating.

He nodded and frowned. "I don't like the thought of it… I don't even want to think about it…"

Yumi nodded. "I think we found out the same thing, then, Jeremie…"

Odd looked over at him and Yumi with a look of confusion and then looked at Ulrich sitting by himself and almost went to sit with him until Emilie took the seat on the other side of Ulrich and Herve joined moments later.

"Guys, we need to get another member before Xana tries to attack. It won't be good if we're one short," Jeremie told them as he tried to suppress the thoughts that were flooding through his mind. All the things that his father had never told him… All the things he knew were true, but couldn't grasp…

"Well, who else is there?" Yumi asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"No one that I can really think of… I doubt Sissi would be of much help nor would I recruit her with all her complaining and-" Jeremie stopped as his eyes inadvertently looked at Ulrich and saw Xana's mark on his hand. He pointed it out slowly to the others and they sat there shocked. All except Odd.

"Stay calm you guys… That's what Ulrich told me…" he said slowly, trying to get their attention away from him.

"You knew?" They all seemed to shout at once.

_**A/N: Well now, look who got more out. Lol. Not sure if I'll get a chapter out tomorrow b/c my mom is sitting in the living room telling my sister that we're going to be cleaning tomorrow b/c the house is a wreck (when it's not all that bad… 30 minutes of work downstairs and 30-40 upstairs and it'd be done… :P). –Language warning (for those who don't like cuss words)- My mom can be an ass sometimes. :P –Warning over- Anyway, read and review! ^^**_


	9. Mysteries

_**Mysteries**_

_** A/N: Well, I'm reading quite the interesting story… It's by Lyoko Native and it's a series of stories. It starts with Live Free or Die then on to All For Our Country and then lastly By Valor and Arms. There are a bunch of OCs, but it's really interesting. I recommend it for people who like mythical creatures and magic. Lol. Anyway, sorry for rambling. ^^"**_

_** Onto the story!**_

"Explain yourself, Odd. Now," Yumi demanded and she pushed her fist into the table.

Odd muttered something and looked at his feet. "I guess I can tell you, but promise not to be mad…"

"We can't promise you that," Jeremie stated as he glared at Odd.

"I promise I won't get mad at you, Odd," Aelita stated before waving her hand for him to continue.

"Okay, so when Ulrich came back the other day he seemed really upset and told me that he was going to quit the group. I asked him why and he told me that his dad had allied himself with Xana and the packs that were near to him or under his control got Xana's mark on their left hand. Xana is apparently teaming up with the werewolves to get rid of all humans and he didn't want to burden us with that and if he helped on Lyoko he knew that Xana would take control of him because the mark lets him do that. Ulrich's really afraid about everything that's going on and doesn't want us to get hurt. He told me that if it came down to it that we'd all have to hide on Lyoko while the werewolves attacked. He doesn't want to be under Xana's control…"

"And what makes you believe that?" Yumi asked in an angry tone.

"Ulrich's our friend and hasn't lied to us before," Odd replied as he crossed his arms against his chest and frowned.

"I'm with Odd. I doubt that Ulrich would join Xana of his own free will. He's always helped us before and if he'd been with Xana or something he would have stopped us. Plus, he wants us to be safe," Aelita said looking at her friends.

Jeremie nodded curtly, but Yumi didn't seem to be convinced. "Yumi, don't think about what your parents told you. I know you are… Think of Ulrich as you've always seen him."

She nodded and then said, "We need to explore the Hermitage. I don't know how long werewolves have been going to Kadic, but Franz's house might just have something that could help us…"

They all nodded.

"Do we go after classes or now? Do you think Ulrich will be alright?" Aelita asked as she rested her head on her hands.

"We're going now. Xana could rile the werewolves quickly this way and without warning because he wouldn't need a tower," Jeremie told them as he stood up.

"Odd, Ulrich wanted me to tell you something," Leona said walking over.

"I didn't notice you'd come to lunch," Odd said as he turned to face her.

She shrugged and looked him in the eyes. "Odd, Ulrich told me to tell you to tell them that you're going to have to hide soon. They're trying to get the mark off his hand and things are going to turn ugly here soon. Mr. Delmas has already been informed of the situation and is doing what he can to up defenses."

Odd nodded. "We need to go searching _**now**_ before it gets too difficult to get through the school's barriers."

Jeremie nodded in agreement and they got up and left.

-Ulrich-

He frowned at his lunch. He wished he could just be normal. "William, we've got to make this pack official. If we make it official then the mark might just disappear," he stated shoving his food away.

Emilie and Herve looked to each other and nodded.

"Ulrich, I know how to get it off, but we still need to make our little pack official. If we don't the adults will definitely take over and then we'll be screwed," Emilie stated looking at him.

Ulrich sighed. "I thought as much… Okay, let's do it," he stated standing up.

"I'll go get the stuff that we'll need for both things," Herve stated standing up and leaving.

"I warned them, Ulrich," Leona said as she sat down next to him. I just wish that they could help… We definitely need it…"

"They're storming the school tonight. Jeremie and Yumi might be able to help, but not the other two," Ulrich told her.

"Ulrich, I know about the factory…" she whispered just low enough so that he could hear and the others couldn't. "Couldn't Jeremie rig something so that they could fight, too?"

Ulrich shrugged. "When they come back ask him about that and tell him you found out by yourself."

Leona nodded as they all got up and went to William's room.

A few minutes later Herve returned with a box filled with what looked like random things. He laid a book, a knife, some rope, four candles, and a lighter on William's bed. "Which first? Mark removal or pack making?"

"Pack making so Stern can't ditch at the last moment," William stated from his bed.

Ulrich glared at him. "I wouldn't do that. We all need this as much as the others."

"Can't be too careful, Ulrich," Emilie said shrugging her shoulders as she put the candles in a square. "William, do you have a cup or a bowl we can use? Herve must have forgotten one."

William tossed one her direction and she put the bowl in the middle of the four candles and grabbed the knife. "Alright, now all we have to do is light the candles and put our blood in the bowl there. Who wants to be pack leader?"

"It should be William since he started this pack," Ulrich stated as he sat down on the floor near one of the candles.

"Has anyone ever realized that this seems like some cult ritual or something?" Herve asked as he looked around at the others.

"It's the only way we know how to make a pack without other drastic measures," Leona snapped at him. "Would you like to kill some humans around school and do it that way?"

Herve looked at the ground and frowned.

William took the knife from Emilie's hand and slashed it through his wrist and let the blood drop from the cut and into the bowl. "A pack of five."

The fire on the wick of the candle roared up and flew into the bowl and William's blood began to glow. "My second in command is Ulrich," he said handing the knife to Ulrich.

Ulrich did the same as William had done, whispered the words, watched the fire give his blood the strange hue.

The others followed suit and once they finished William covered the bowl and hid it. "Just in case we need to add other members," he commented.

Ulrich blew out the candles. "Now to remove the mark from-" he stopped as he looked down and saw the mark was gone.

Emilie smiled. "Joining as a pack must have gotten rid of it."

Leona smiled, too. "I'm glad that we might now have a chance at beating the adults.

William nodded and put the other stuff away. "What was the rope for?"

"In case Ulrich tried to run," Leona laughed. "It was my idea."

-Jeremie-

He held the dagger that Yumi had given to him tightly. "Do you think we'll see some wolf?"

"Don't sound so afraid," she told him. "We're Hunters, remember?"

"Great, make the normal humans feel bad," Odd stated faking a sigh.

They all laughed and eventually tensed up again.

"Y'know, I don't think being here is the best idea…" Aelita whispered when they got to the Hermitage gate.

"We need to check it out, though," Jeremie told her. "Remember when I beat up that wolf that attacked you? According to my dad that's because my Hunter side decided to show itself. I'll protect you."

"What are we looking for?" Yumi asked when they'd entered.

"I want to know if Franz Hopper knew anything about the werewolves. They might have been at this school when he was here," Jeremie said quickly as he began searching around.

"Ito ay hindi ligtas dito," they heard a voice whisper and spun around to face a pure white wolf. (A/N: It translates to 'It is not safe here.' I wanted a strange language to use and was playing around with Google Translate. XD)

"Who are you?" Aelita asked from behind Jeremie.

"Huwag mabahala, ang bata. Ligtas ka sa akin," it said. The wolf turned its head and looked at them. As if it wanted them to follow. (Do not worry, child. You are safe with me.)

The group looked at each other and decided to follow the animal.

_**I am a nut. XDD Okay, I was reading a story 'All for Our Country' and the writer used Filipino for her language and I was messing around with Google translator and decided to use it. Though, I'll only use it when the white wolf is speaking. Lol. Some wolves have their own language they use and know once it's chosen. XD Any recommendations for William's pack to use, people?**_


	10. The Golden Eyed Wolves

_**The Golden Eyed Wolves**_

_** A/N: In all truth, this was supposed to be the chapter title for the chapter before this one. XDD Anyway, I think that William's pack is going to use the Google Translator's Romanian. XD I'd probably use Japanese, but I can't find a site that does a romaji translation and Japanese is in characters and I don't know if this site supports them or if my computer does… XD**_

_** Onto the chapter!**_

"Ang isang digmaan sa pagitan ng mga lobo at mga kawani na tao ay tungkol samagsimula. Kailangan mong maging handa," (a war between the werewolves and humans is about to begin. You need to be prepared.) the wolf told them as it padded forwards. "Handa na ba kayo?" (Are you ready?)

"Jeremie, do you know what language it's speaking?" Yumi asked as they followed the wolf through the sewers.

"No clue… I'm trying to figure it out, though," Jeremie replied as he balanced his laptop on one hand and typed with the other one.

"Let us know when you get it, Einstein. I want to know where this wolf is taking us," Odd said as he walked on Jeremie's other side.

"It seems to me like it's leading us to the factory," Aelita stated as she came closer behind them.

Jeremie nodded. "I found out the last thing it said."

They all looked to Jeremie and waited.

"Basically it knows that there will be that war between the werewolves and the humans soon. It's asking us if we're ready," Jeremie told them, looking to his friends.

"I wish we could tell it that we already know that… Or ask it why it's taking us to the factory," Aelita said as Odd moved so that she could stand next to Jeremie.

"Maybe it knows a way Aelita and I can help to fight with you guys!" Odd yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"Oo," (yes.) it said turning toward them.

"Translation, Einstein?" Odd asked as he stopped abruptly.

"It said yes," Jeremie sighed.

Odd nodded and continued their trek.

-Ulrich-

"Do you guys think that we can really beat the adults?" he asked as he stared at their ragtag team. In total, there were only ten of them. The five of the werewolves and then five of the wolves from the forest whom they'd gotten to follow them.

"Don't worry. The adults aren't ready for others to try and stop them. The Hunters probably don't even know about all of this yet," Emilie said putting her hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"And we have the element of surprise," William told him.

"Not to mention Yumi and Jeremie are Hunters, last I heard. Meaning that they're going to help us because you're their friend, Ulrich," Leona told him as she crouched behind a bush.

"I just hope that the moon lets us change tonight. They've got that marks' power behind them. We don't," Ulrich whispered as he stared at the school intently.

"Does anyone know what Mr. Delmas is doing to up the school's barrier?" Leona asked. Ulrich assumed she was trying to change the subject.

"He's making the smell worse, adding stun darts and making the sleeping darts stronger, and other stuff I couldn't find, but know he's doing," Herve told her as he watched where Emilie was looking.

"There they are…" William whispered as he stood over Ulrich and pointed toward the opposite end of the school toward a large group of people.

"They're waiting till the moon rises…" Leona whispered.

"That, or they've seen us and are thinking twice about it," Herve stated.

"Or they think we're on their side," Emilie noted.

William nodded. "We just need to wait this out. We need to make sure that we're ready for whatever they're going to throw at us."

Ulrich turned his head in hopes of hearing what they were saying.

"I doubt you'll hear anything…" Leona whispered. "They're too far away. I think only Emilie would have any hope of hearing them."

"They're speaking in a different language. I can't understand it," she told them.

"Repeat what they're saying. They might be speaking in a language one of us knows," Ulrich said quickly.

Emilie scrunched up her face in concentration and then began to slowly speak, "Wie… viele Personen… sind bei uns?"

"They're speaking German. They must still think I'm with them or they wouldn't have. He asked how many people are with us," Ulrich translated. "Keep listening."

"Wohl um die fünfzig jetzt," Emilie repeated. "Sind wir bereit, den Angriff zu beginnen?"

"Basically the second person said there was about fifty of them and then asked if they were ready to begin," Ulrich said.

"Do you think any of them can hear us?" William asked Emilie.

"I'm one of the strongest born werewolves. Unless they have someone like me on their side, no. I'm having trouble hearing them," she replied as she continued listening.

William nodded.

-Aelita-

"Odd, are they beginning to annoy you, too?" she asked as they sat against the wall opposite the supercomputer.

Odd nodded. "As soon as Jeremie touched the supercomputer and him and Yumi were able to speak with the wolf."

"It's irritating, this whole not being able to do anything," Aelita sighed.

Odd nodded. "I wish that they'd tell us what's going on, but they're in their own little world over there."

Aelita looked at Jeremie as his face twisted in horror and Yumi began throwing punches at him. "Yumi, what are you-?"

The wolf stepped in front of Aelita and looked her straight in the eye, "Iwan ang mga ito ay. Ang mga ito ay pagmultahin."

"I wonder if they know all the world's languages…" Odd muttered in Aelita's general direction.

"Going to leave me out and start speaking Italian?" she asked with a laugh.

Odd looked over at Yumi and Jeremie as they began throwing punches and kicks.

"This isn't going to end well…" Aelita whispered hugging her knees and looking at the two.

"Them fighting or the wolves and Hunters?" Odd asked.

"Both…"

-Ulrich-

"Luna este în creştere..." (The moon is rising…) Ulrich whispered as he got down in a crouch, his golden eyes scanning where he knew the adults to be.

"Acesta este de cinci la unu. Ne fiind unul..." (It's five to one. Us being the one…) Leona whispered, her gold eyes looking toward him and her white and gray fur bristling.

William nodded. "Nu atac excepţia cazului în care fac." (Do not attack unless they do.)

The five wolves glared out through the trees and watched as the adults congregated on the other side of the school.

The wind shifted and the moon came out from behind some cloud cover.

Opposite the five teens one of the adults howled and began the attack.

_**A/N: No making fun of translations, okay? Using an on-line translator. XD Okay, so the next chapter will have some fighting action. My fighting scenes are bad. XD Especially between animals. XDD Anyone want to give me some different little hints? Or write up some for me to refer to? Anyway, read and review! ^o^**_

_**Again, William's pack is speaking Romanian, the white wolf is speaking Filipino, and 'the adults' are speaking German. Lol. I'm hoping that this story will be at least fifteen chapters. I might make an epilogue if there are some questions about my werewolves or the Hunters. The epilogue will probably be put in a magazine's question and answer format with Ulrich answering the questions. That, or Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi are asking the questions. So, submit your questions and who you want to ask it! ^-^**_


	11. The Beginning

_**The Beginning**_

_** A/N: Okay, so we all know that I fail at fighting scenes, right? So please don't comment on their sucky-ness. -.-" Ummm…. I forgot a translation yesterday… (as flyboy961 pointed out, thanks by the way). It was when the white wolf looked at Aelita after she tried to go toward Jeremie and Yumi when Yumi attacked Jeremie. She basically said, "leave them alone. They're fine." So Aelita wouldn't worry. You'll either get the white wolf's identity in this chapter or next chapter. Not sure yet.**_

_** Onto the chapter!**_

"Enough of this already!" Odd yelled loudly, to which Yumi and Jeremie stopped and Aelita sat up a little straighter. The white wolf glared at him. "I'm tired of sitting around and waiting! It's already eight o' clock and the moon is up! They're fighting up there and the school could be demolished! We need to go _**now!"**_

"Odd," Yumi said sharply as she glared at him, "We need as much practice as we can get in because Jeremie hasn't fought a day in his life."

"I know that! But we don't have enough time! We don't have the time for you two to stand there and train! We need to be up there right now! It's happening and if we don't hurry…" he let his voice drift off. He didn't want to think about the outcome.

"You and Aelita are going to Lyoko and hiding," Jeremie stated firmly. "We need you two safe in case the entire human races dies. The wolves are with Xana and it'll help, so that you can deactivate towers."

"I think you should go with Aelita so that you two can be the last of the human race," Odd said matter-of-factly. "You'd have a fit if it was Aelita and me."

Jeremie and Aelita blushed.

"All I'm saying is that if this is the end of humans I don't think it should be me and Aelita. And that if you're going to go off and fight I want to fight, too. Xana's going to be pre-occupied and won't attack Aelita on Lyoko," Odd stated crossing his arms against his chest.

"Someone needs to protect Aelita and we've got Hunter powers. Jeremie has the instincts to fight. Xana could easily overpower us if there aren't people on Lyoko fighting," Yumi said getting in Odd's face. "So you're going to listen to Jeremie, me, and the wolf and get in the scanner room, now."

"Odd, it's the best idea and it's the only way that we can help…" Aelita whispered from her position on the floor, refusing to meet Jeremie's eye. "It's safer for us there and we don't want to get in their way." She walked toward the ladder to the scanner room.

Jeremie looked over at her dumbstruck. "Do you really think that I think you'll get in the way?"

-Aelita-

She could feel the tears stinging at the edges of her eyes, but nodded. "I don't want to see you get hurt, either…"

Jeremie hugged her. It was a quick hug, but was still comforting. "I know you wouldn't get in the way. We need people here to keep the factory safe… If this ends badly tonight… I want there to be hope for those who escape if it comes to that…"

Yumi nodded in agreement. "Aelita, don't worry. We've got the five werewolves from school, the white wolf, and all the hunters behind us. We'll be fine…"

"Don't worry, Princess," Odd said as he walked toward the ladder, too. "Just think about things going well and they will, okay?"

-Ulrich-

He shrunk back behind Emilie and Herve and took in a quick breath before lunging again. The wolf in front of him was a murky brown and had piercing brown eyes, as most did in wolf form.

William whined behind him. He'd been hurt a moment ago and was still trying to clean himself and see if he could fight again.

The adult wolf glared at the younger ones and growled.

Ulrich snarled and snapped his mouth closed on the other wolf's front leg. He pulled it until he heard a snap and then backed away quickly as Emilie and Herve attacked him. Ulrich ran around the perimeter of the school, looking for others who had broken through the barrier.

"Help!" two voices yelled from somewhere near the outside of the school.

"All students are to return to their dorms and not leave!" Mr. Delmas's voice rang over a PA system repeatedly.

Ulrich raced for them and was there in enough time to butt his head into the attack wolf. He growled at his opponent.

"Ulrich! Du-te ajuta Emilie iar Herve. Mă ocup eu," William yelled to him as he raced over, barely limping on his clawed leg. (Ulrich! Go help Herve and Emilie. I'll handle it.)

Ulrich nodded his head and circled around the school again. He saw that the other three; being Leona, Emilie, and Herve; were doing fine and that the Hunters had arrived and were protecting the outer perimeter of the school. So, the two sides fighting for humanity never met. It was fine with Ulrich. The Hunters would destroy him without a second thought if he attempted to help them.

-Odd-

He flicked his tail from side to side and stared at the space above Aelita's head. "You know, this is really getting boring."

Aelita sighed. "Tenth time you've said that now, Odd."

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't help but be bored," he sighed. "If we had some monsters to fight I'd be okay. A tower to deactivate, even. C'mon, Xana! Show us what you've got!"

"You're embarrassing yourself," Aelita stated, looking up at the purple-clad boy as he stood on a rock shouting to the sky.

"Only in front of you and I do that all the time, so no biggie," he stated sitting back down. "It failed anyway."

"Odd…" Aelita whispered after a few moments, the shock evident in her voice.

"What? What's happening?" he yelled as he got into a stance to shoot off a laser arrow.

Aelita slowly lifted her finger to point ahead of them and backed up a few steps.

"No way… No way, no way, no way!" Odd exclaimed, sliding down the rock to stand next to Aelita. "This doesn't happen!"

Aelita nodded her head as a life sized representation of Mister Puck walked toward the two.

-Yumi-

"Jeremie, you stay over on that side. We need to work together if we're going to get anything done," she stated pointing a few feet away from his current position.

Jeremie nodded as the white wolf stood ahead of the two. They formed a triangle. At the front was the white wolf. She was a few feet away from Jeremie on his left and from Yumi's right side.

"Do you think Ulrich and the others are doing alright?" he asked her as Yumi got into a fighting stance.

She nodded. "The wolves ahead of us looked confused. They can't get into the school and the ones that seem to get through run away a few minutes later either limping or about to die."

Jeremie nodded. He didn't like the idea of all this, but he knew that if they failed Kadic Academy wouldn't be the only place the wolves' devastation would come to.

-William-

He panted as he hid in the bushes and waited. He was the worst injured of the five. He had some nasty gnashes across his face which he knew would leave scars.

"Este aproape dimineata, William!" Ulrich shouted to him from almost straight ahead a few meters.

William nodded his head, too tired to reply back. He knew that their side was losing. Glad that it was almost morning, meaning that the fight would cease until the moon came up into the sky again, he closed his eyes and rested them for a few moments.

Seconds later a strangled whine rang through the entire forest as a bright light enveloped the side opposite William.

His body tensed, waiting for whatever was coming their way.

_**A/N: Good cliff-hanger, right? XD My fighting sequences weren't all that great, but oh well. Ummm… This story will probably only be a few more chapters. Then, I will start on the next one. ^o^ XD The next one is one that has Odd falling in love with a mysterious girl, whose identity will be revealed in that story, and Ulrich is silent for some odd reason. It happens after a break. Anyway, read and review!**_


	12. Failure Is Not An Option

_**Failure Is Not An Option**_

_** A/N: Chapter title sucks. Lol. I couldn't think of anything better, 'kay? XD Umm… Ooh! I had Nilla Wafers today. X3 Banana pudding… Yuuuuuumm… Anyway, sorry for being random. XD**_

_** Onto the story! X3**_

_**P.S. I got more banana pudding… P: XDD**_

Ulrich let loose a loud whine as his paw was stepped on by one of the Hunters on the outside.

"You vile creatures," the person said as they got closer to Ulrich.

He whined again and tried to run, but was stopped by his hurt paw. He backed up against the wall behind him and hoped that either the sun would rise right now or that the others had heard him and were on their way.

"Get away from him!" someone yelled in the distance.

Ulrich heard the footsteps and tensed up. It could be a trap and if that were the case then he was screwed. He needed to find an escape.

"Step away, now," the person said. They were much closer now and Ulrich could still barely tell who it was. He was almost passed out.

"Why should I, you silly girl? He's a werewolf and would kill you if he weren't hurt?" the first person spat.

Ulrich growled and snapped his teeth.

"No, he won't. I know he is really is and he wouldn't hurt a human," the second person stated.

"I can second that," a new voice added.

Ulrich looked up from his hurt paw and saw Yumi and Jeremie standing in front of him to protect him. He nudged Yumi's leg with his nose and whined softly.

She looked back at him and gave a weak smile. He could see that there was a small scratch across her cheek. "It's okay, we've got this…"

"If you touch him then we'll attack you. We've got another wolf on our side plus this wolf's pack. They're attempting to help us gain ground on the other wolves," Jeremie stated.

Ulrich noted how Jeremie seemed a lot calmer than he normally would have been. He knew it was the Hunters' blood running through his veins that was keeping Jeremie calm. He'd probably freak about it later, though.

"How do you _children_ know that?" the first person asked, holding up a dagger at the ready to be thrown.

Ulrich spotted a white wolf behind the first person, some man he didn't know, and thought it was Leona. He quickly realized that her eyes weren't golden so, it couldn't be Leona.

"We know who he really is. He's our friend and you'd better leave him alone or you'll have us, his pack, another wolf, and our other two friends to deal with," Yumi told the man. Clearly she hadn't liked the way the man had said children.

"If we all die it's on your head, little girl," he said as he walked off.

Jeremie knelt down toward Ulrich.

Ulrich backed away as his instincts took over and he realized how badly his front paw hurt.

"Jeremie, any idea what that light over there is?" Yumi asked pointing toward where the adult werewolves' were huddling.

"I have no idea," he told her, keeping his eyes focused on Ulrich. "Ulrich, you know me. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to look at your paw so I can try to fix it up…"

Ulrich sniffed the air and slowly padded his way toward Jeremie. He didn't like the scent he caught from the forest where the adults had congregated.

-Odd-

"Is it motioning for us to follow it?" he asked Aelita as he stepped off the rock and landed next to her.

"I think so…" she whispered. "It could be a trap, though…"

"Well, there's only one way to know!" Odd shouted as he took off after Mister Puck.

Aelita shook her head in an annoyed way, but followed Odd.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Sector Five (*)(*)(*)(*)

Odd slid to a stop as the large doll came to an abrupt halt. He panted. "Seriously, can you not speak or something?"

"Odd!" Aelita called as she ran up behind him. "Do you just go looking for trouble?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"No I do not! I was bored and we can both easily defend ourselves, huh?" he asked, mimicking her movement and placing his hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "You could get us killed, you know that?"

"I won't hurt either of you," the elf said.

"And how do you know that, huh Aelita? I might have just saved us. You don't know," Odd stated, glaring back.

"Odd, just shut up, alright? Not ever elf or monster is your best friend," she stated, turning away from him.

Realizing that neither of them had heard him speak Mister Puck tapped them both on the shoulder and repeated, "I won't hurt either of you. I'm here to help."

"Who are you and how are you going to help us?" Aelita asked as she slowly turned toward the elf.

-Yumi-

"Jeremie, it's almost morning," she said as she hopped from one foot to the other in worry. She hoped that Ulrich would be alright.

"I know… Go with the white wolf and check out the area near the adults. Ulrich seems really tense about something over there," Jeremie told her as he began trying to fix up the wound quicker.

Yumi spun around a growl came from her left side. "Jeremie… I think Ulrich's pack isn't very happy that we're over here…"

William growled as the sun rose.

"Back off it, William," Ulrich said as he stood up. It was his right hand that had been injured.

"Ulrich, do you realize what just happened over there?" he said glaring. Before Ulrich could reply he continued, "Xana might have just transported them more help. Realize what that means? We're no longer down five to one. We could be down ten to one or more!"

Ulrich shook his head. "It's Odd and Aelita. They're over there. I caught they're scent before we changed back."

"Are you alright, Ulrich?" Leona asked, popping out from behind William.

"I'll be fine. I don't think I can fight if it comes to it tonight…" Ulrich muttered, holding up his bandaged hand.

Yumi looked at William's face and tried to hold back a gasp as she saw the multiple scratches across his face.

"This is getting too dangerous…" Emilie whispered. "I wish the adults would listen…"

Herve nodded in agreement.

They were all pretty beat up.

"We need some sort of battle plan, William. If we can get Yumi and Jeremie to talk to the Hunters then maybe we can team up. Right now, they won't listen to us. They'll know we were in the fight because of the blood and everything," Ulrich stated as he looked around to see if Odd and Aelita were going to show up.

William nodded. "I agree. I doubt the adults are going to listen to us, so we need to team up with anyone that we can."

Emilie, Herve, and Leona nodded in agreement and began looking around for anything coming toward them.

"Einstein!" they heard Odd yell.

-Aelita-

She sighed and chased after Odd as they tore through the adults around them. She wished that he hadn't yelled.

When they reached the others she hugged Jeremie tightly. She and Odd were clad in their Lyoko gear. "Jeremie, what's been happening?"

"Ulrich will explain. Yumi and I have to go talk to some other people," Jeremie told her, giving her a quick hug and then following Yumi.

Aelita watched as they walked off and noticed Ulrich's hand. "So, what did happen?"

-Jeremie-

He almost tripped over a tree root, but quickly caught himself as they approached a group of Hunters.

Yumi cleared her throat as the Hunters set up different tents.

Their attention turned toward them and they glared. One of them stood up and approached the two. "I thought the students were supposed to stay inside the school."

"We're not just any students," Yumi told them as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and crossed her arms against her chest. "We're Hunters, too."

"So you're the bratty kids that stopped the attack on the werewolf inside the perimeter!" one person shouted.

Jeremie stood beside Yumi attempting, and failing, at looking even close to as intimidating as Yumi did.

"That's because those werewolves are working on our side!" she yelled. When no one made a move to say anything more she spoke again, "They're standing against their parents and siblings to help us and we're trying to attack them! If we keep it up then we'll lose and humanity will be doomed! They need our help just as much as we need theirs."

"Yumi, is that you?" someone asked.

_**A/N: That was longer than I expected, but it's up! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow since:**_

_**School is starting up again. :P**_

_**My game might be in.**_

_**My mom is angry today.**_

_**Anyway, read and review!**_


	13. Are We Going To Lose?

_**Are We Going to Lose?**_

_** A/N: Update, I'm going to be updating every other day now, more than likely. X3 My game got in yesterday, which is why I didn't post anything yesterday. Don't worry, though, I'm not going to ditch my writing. X3 This chapter may be short, because it's basically going to be a sum of wounds on either side and trying to get others on their side. X3 So, onto the story and thank you, flyboy961 for helping me figure stuff out. X3 Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! ^o^**_

Ulrich sat on his bed and sighed. There were a lot of people in his room and it was packed.

"So, what are we going to do now? There aren't enough of us and unless we can get the Hunters on our side then we're all going to die," Odd stated, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning.

Aelita paced in a small space that the others in the room allowed.

"I'm really not sure what we're going to do… There are too many and Ulrich and I are barely able to fight any longer…" William stated as he winced as Emilie dabbed at the scratches on his face to make sure they didn't get infected.

"Our chances are really slim at winning unless we recruit more people…" Herve stated as he waited beside William for Emilie to start putting disinfectant on his wounds.

Ulrich looked at his arms and stared at the multiple scratches that layered his skin. His legs were beat up like wise and had bruises covering his back where others had rammed into him. His hand was sprained and he definitely wasn't in any condition to battle.

Emilie had a few scratches here and there, but was otherwise fine. Leona was the same way.

William had multiple gashes across his face and arms. Some of them were still oozing some blood. He had multiple bruises covering his arms, back, and legs. He winced because of the sting of the medicine that was being applied to his wounds, but was otherwise unfazed.

Aelita and Odd were barely beaten up at all and were trying to focus on making their team bigger.

"Right now we have Odd, me, Ulrich, William, Emilie, Leona, Herve, Yumi, Jeremie, and those wolves from the forest on our side. It's not many, but with the Hunters fighting on the outside and not attacking us I think that we would do fine…" Aelita stated. "Let's hope that Yumi and Jeremie can get the Hunters fighting with you guys…"

William nodded. "Ulrich's out of commission, though. He's not fighting."

"Yeah… I can help in here with getting the younger kids to stay calm and helping Delmas and Jim to keep the students inside. I talked to Jim before and he said that kids were trying to get outside. Sissi was one of them. She was worried about me, Herve, and William. I was surprised," Ulrich stated as he shifted his position.

Aelita nodded. "That'd be helpful… I remember seeing a few kids at windows and stuff…"

-Yumi-

She glanced around until she spotted her parents standing within the group of Hunters. "Yeah, it's me, Mom."

"Yumi, your powers as a Hunter haven't even fully developed, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm helping Ulrich. I know you're going to hate him even more, but Ulrich is a werewolf and he needs our help… We're going to lose if we don't team up with the werewolves that go to this school and are fighting those ones," she said, pointing to where their common enemy was resting and standing guard.

She sighed and nodded. "I thought as much…"

"Mrs. Ishiyama, what exactly are our powers as Hunters?" Jeremie asked in a sheepish voice.

"Well, Hunters are genetically ready to fight werewolves. We were born to fight them. We have almost a sixth sense at fighting werewolves and even Hiroki, at his age, could fight the werewolves around here because that instinct protects him. We know how to wield any kind of weapon we come across, especially while in danger, and have the power to bind the werewolves. Most Hunters have another in-born power that they learn as they grow as a Hunter," she replied. "That's all I can tell you."

Jeremie nodded and stood beside Yumi silently.

"I'll talk to the others and try to get them to agree to join the werewolves that were protecting the school on the inside. Do they have any distinguishing features?" she asked, looking toward Yumi.

She nodded and replied, "They've all got golden eyes. And one that was working with Jeremie and me had pure, snow white fur."

-?-

She ran forward and hid behind some trees. "That was close…" she whispered as she watched people walking past her hiding place. It would be bad if she were seen in her human form now. People would tell others and eventually the one that she wished to protect would be in danger and might put herself there to save the woman.

-Ulrich-

"You had better try your hardest tonight or we're going to lose," Mr. Delmas told William's pack. "Normally I would recommend immediate expulsion and call your parents, but your pack may have saved us last night… We're lucky to have brave children like you."

"Thank you, Mr. Delmas. It's nice to know that you're going to support us… If we can get other kids in on this and try to get them weapons or see if they have Hunter blood in them, which would be appreciated…" William told him as he stood in front of the others in his pack.

"We'll allow you to hold your trial in the gymnasium. I plan on locking all the doors and trying to block all the windows so that the children can't see outside. It's not even safe to let them outside right now, correct, Mr. Dunbar?" Mr. Delmas asked as he folded his hands and rested his chin on top of his fingers.

William nodded. "You could probably let them on the roof, but they could end up hurt if they fell off by accident, so I don't recommend it."

"Jim and I back you children one hundred percent. You're decent students and we put our faith in you," he replied.

William nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Delmas."

"I'll help you get the gym set up for the trial," Jim added.

William nodded and left with the teacher.

"The distinguishing mark of our pack is that when we transform our eyes turn to a golden color," Ulrich said as he followed William out the door.

_**I promise the next one will be longer, but all that's needed was in this chapter. X3 Next chapter the battle will be back in place. ^^ Yes, the fact that they have golden eyes is kind of important. XD Read and review! X3**_


	14. The Enemy of My Enemy

_**The Enemy of My Enemy**_

_** A/N: My game is going pretty well. C: Though, my younger sister keeps catching up to where I am. XD Anyway, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. X3**_

_** Anyway, onto the chapter!**_

Ulrich frowned as William tried and failed at trying to find more Hunters. It was difficult without any way for them to transform.

"William! One hour till sunset!" Ulrich yelled from the other side of the gym where he was making sure that no students were coming in or out.

"Get Leona in here so that you, Emilie, and Herve can get all the students rounded up to their dorms!" William yelled back as he watched different students try to hit a punching bag.

Ulrich left and went to find Leona while telling kids to get in their dorms and that he'd come back to check that they'd listened.

"Don't worry, Ulrich. Yumi came in a while ago and told me that the Hunters agreed to help us!" Leona exclaimed as she ran up to him.

"Did I look that upset?" he asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

She nodded. "I know that you want to fight, but you're needed in here. What you're going to be doing is just as important."

"Yeah. I'm glad that I'm still able to move, though. We knocked down a lot of them last night… Anyway, William needs you in the gym to take my place so that I can get them rounded up and so that you're close for when the sun sets. Emilie and Herve will probably end up heading that way soon, too."

"Thanks Ulrich," she said smiling. "Ulrich, I'm really sorry… Earlier this week I was following you around and trying to get you to like me because my parents and your dad wanted me to be with you… I see the way you look at Yumi all the time and hope that that works out for you." She walked off before he could reply.

He continued to patrol through the halls and warning students to get back to their rooms until he got to where Milly and Tamiya were.

"Ulrich! The students have a right to know what's going on! There are reports that there were wolves outside last night. Is this true?" Milly asked walking over to him excitedly as Tamiya followed with her camera.

"All I'm going to tell you is that there are dangerous things outside that people are trying to protect everyone from. The staff knows about what's going on and is doing their best to protect the students of Kadic Academy. Can I entrust you two to help me with something?" Ulrich asked as he looked behind him and saw Sissi trying to leave her room.

"Sure!" Milly exclaimed excitedly.

"Go to the gym and tell Leona to tell William that it's almost time," he said as he walked backwards toward Sissi.

"Hi Ulrich," she said softly.

Ulrich sighed, he could tell she was afraid, and said, "What's the matter?"

"People were telling me that wolves were outside last night and that they're going to be back tonight. No one knows what's going on and Daddy won't tell me anything… I tried to find you and your friends, Herve and Nicolas, and anyone else that I could find last night and I couldn't… Milly told me that she'd gotten outside last night and was forced back inside later, but caught some of the fighting on camera. They all looked really crazy and beat up and," she stopped as she looked up and down Ulrich's arms, spotting the scratches and bruises. "How'd you get those?"

Ulrich looked up at the ceiling and frowned. He wasn't sure how to explain his multiple wounds. He thought for a moment and then replied, "I snuck outside last night, too. I got out earlier than you, probably, and that's why you didn't see me."

-William-

Leona and William had finally gotten all of the kids back in their rooms and, with Jim's help, locked in and were headed outside.

"William!" Jeremie called to him running over with a sword in its sheath at his waist. "Yumi, me, and the other Hunters are waiting on the outside for all the fighting to start. They said that we'd try to handle things better than we did last night. Odd and Aelita are going to be walking around the outside of the school, also, to try and make sure that no students get outside. Some Hunters will be coming in and out of the school's barrier to make sure that you guys are stuck in a bad situation."

William nodded and frowned toward where the adults were lying in wait. "Jeremie, you do understand that some of us won't make it out alive, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I also know that I have to help protect the school from all those werewolves. The Hunters, knowing that I am one, would probably shun me for the rest of my life and I'd end up living with other people because my dad really takes this stuff to heart," he replied.

"I'm glad that you're ready to help us fight… Tell the Hunters thanks for the support, even if they're going to turn on us as soon as we defeat these guys…"

Jeremie nodded and was off.

"William, I think that now we might have a chance at winning without losing our numbers…" Leona whispered to him as the sun began to set and Emilie and Herve came up behind the two.  
"Yeah, that is, if the Hunters keep to their end of this bargain and don't end up attacking us…" Emilie said as she sat down on the ground.

Herve followed suit and said, "I'm just hoping that we can win and that they give up afterwards… If not, we're going to be in for a lot of trouble…"

Leona nodded and looked back at him. "Don't worry, Herve, Emilie and I will protect you guys this time."

"Remember, if you need my help just howl. If you think we need to call Ulrich here then howl twice. I told him that and he'll be listening for us so be careful you don't howl unneeded."

They all nodded as the sun fell below the horizon and the people began to transform into wolves.

_**A/N: So more explanations, but next chapter will continue the battle, I promise. Lol. So, read and review! X3**_


	15. Effects of Battle

_**Effects of Battle**_

_** A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! ^o^ Have any of you ever played the Legend of Zelda games? Any of them? They've all got really interesting plots and the land of it changes a lot, but it's cool. X3**_

_** Anyway, onto the story!**_

Ulrich kept his ears perked up and kept listening for the signal that William had told him was his cue to go outside and help. Standing on his hurt paw was painful, but he could fight if he had to. The job of keeping the students in their rooms was equally hard and easy at the same time. It was hard for the students that were all that afraid of the wolves outside and thought he was neat and like a puppy. He'd had to growl at a lot of students to get them to go back in their room. Some were so afraid that they ran to a friend's room.

-Jeremie and Yumi-

He watched what Yumi's mom would do and then copied as she'd instructed them to do since they'd been surrounded to try and cut away the number of wolves around them. He found that it wasn't too difficult to do since he could use a sword or any other weapon.

"Jeremie, we need to hurry up and get inside the barrier, I can hear William calling for help," Yumi said as she came past him in her attempt to get her way through the circle.

"I can, too. We're still at a bit of a disadvantage considering the number of adult werewolves," he stated.

She nodded and looked toward where her mom was fighting. She wished that she could help more than she was, but she wasn't all that great a fighter with any of the weapons even with the upped abilities of her Hunter blood. She was better with Pencak Silat or a throwing weapon, but Pencak Silat was dangerous with how big they were and their teeth and the Hunters didn't have any throwing weapons with them.

A scream pierced the air and everyone stopped and turned toward the origin of the noise.

"Did you hear that?" Jeremie asked Yumi as he blocked a wolf from coming too close.

"Everyone heard that. Why are you asking?" she asked as she aimed a kick for the nose of one wolf and cut its leg when she kicked it away.

"It sounded like Ulrich. Remember when he got hurt and he whined like that?" he asked her.

"We need to check it out."

-Aelita-

"Odd-" she began as they made their third round around the school.

"I know… When we reach the next door we'll go inside and see what happened…" he stated as they turned around a corner.

"I hope that Jeremie and Yumi are doing alright…" Aelita whispered as they got to a set of doors.

"Worry about one person at a time, Princess," he said as he opened the door and followed along the hallway until he reached a line of blood.

"Do you think a wolf got inside?" she asked him as they slowly walked forward, following the trail.

He shrugged. "I thought William, Leona, Emilie, and Herve were doing fine. Get ready to attack if we need to," he told her holding up his arm to aim a laser arrow.

As they turned the corner they came across a brown wolf hiding its head and letting out a sad whining noise.

Odd motioned for Aelita to follow closely behind him and tip-toed behind the wolf. As they neared it, its ears perked up and its head spun around quickly to reveal golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Aelita asked from behind Odd and looked around to see where the blood was coming from since there weren't any visible cuts on the wolf.

It shook its head and padded away, continuing to whine along the way.

"That was one of the good werewolves… I wonder what happened to make them react that way…" Odd whispered as he back-tracked. He heard Aelita gasp and looked around to see one of the students lying dead on the ground.

"I don't know… Maybe they were upset about seeing another wolf kill a student?" Aelita asked as she hid her face from the sight.

"We'll have to figure that out later…" he said. "We need to find the wolf that killed the kid."

"I-I'm going to find Jeremie and tell him what's going on… That, or I'll check around the outside of the school…" Aelita stammered out and then quickly left. She ran outside and looked around hurriedly for William.

"What's the matter, Aelita?" William came up and asked her, nudging her leg with his nose.

She hugged his neck and cried into his fur. "William… Someone's dead in there… I saw one of you guys inside and all I can tell is that they saw the person die…"

He licked her face and used his fur to wipe the tears from his face. "Don't worry. As soon as I can I'll figure it out. Don't worry… Go tell Jeremie what's going on and ask about how it's going out there."

She nodded and wiped the tears away and petted his head. "Go do what you have to."

-Ulrich-

He ran out the back of the school and made it to the factory without being stopped. He hid inside the factory all curled up. _I'm horrible… I'm supposed to be protecting them and then I… _he let out another whine at the thought. He wished that he could have been the protector instead of the monster. _Maybe I should just join the adults… I'm just as bad as they are…_

-Jeremie-

He watched as the white wolf cut through the line of wolves that were attacking them and made it so that Aelita could get through. "Hey, what's new?"

"A student is dead… We're not sure who did it, but William said he'd look into it as soon as he can. Odd and I saw one of William's pack in there if that tells you anything. Neither of us could tell who it was, though. He also wants to know who it's going out here," she told him with a straight face. He could tell she was holding back tears, though.

"Well, as you can see, we're basically surrounded with no way out. If you could help us once you tell William what's going on out here that would be great, though," he told her trying to find a way to get a smile to appear on her face.

"I'll get Odd to come out here when he's done investigating… I can't be around the blood right now…" she whispered to him. He saw the tears threatening to overflow from her eyes.

"I understand… Go inside and keep the students in their rooms… We don't need them out in this nor do we need them finding who died…" he said.

She nodded and fought her way back into the school, leaving the white wolf behind to help them clear the way.

_**A/N: Seemed like a decent place to stop. XD So, now we find out that Ulrich killed someone. Well, read and review! X3**_


	16. Is It Really Needed?

_**Is It Really Needed?**_

_** A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! ^^ I'm glad that you guys like my story. X3**_

_** Onto the story!**_

"Did you hear that a second ago?" Leona asked Aelita as they neared each other.

"That vicious howl?" she asked as they ran side by side around the school.

Leona nodded. "I think it might have been Ulrich. According to Jim and Delmas he was inside and then they lost track of him for awhile and a bit after that Jim saw him outside and headed toward the forest."

"Do you want me to check it out or do we wait until morning to see?" she asked.

"I'll ask William what he wants to do. I'm not sure if we can let anyone leave. I know that the Hunters are really cutting down the numbers outside the barrier so, it might be enough to let you and Odd go," she stated as she veered off toward William.

"Ulrich… What happened to you...?" she asked the sky as she ran around.

-Ulrich-

He raced through all the adult wolves and was tearing at them with his teeth at any chance he got. He cut through their defenses and through as many of them as he could. During his fighting he began to not be able to distinguish between different animals and people. He fought anything that came into his path. He was driven by two conflicting forces: anger and sadness.

-Leona-

She raced around the forest as she followed Ulrich's scent. It led her through multiple parts of the forest and then to a pot hole and then back around to the back of where the adults were at. When she reached the spot where the trees met with the area surrounding the school she saw that just about half of the adults were now laying dead around a brown wolf.

-Yumi-

"Jeremie, did you see where they all disappeared to?" she asked as they ran out from the school. They'd found Odd and had heard what happened when him and Aelita had found that person dead.

"No idea… Don't have the best sight in the dark…" he told her as he looked around. "I don't see any of the wolves, though, which probably means they went farther ahead to get to them."

Yumi nodded and grabbed Jeremie's arm so that he wouldn't get too far away from her and began trekking toward where the adults were that she could see.

-William-

He circled around the school not really paying attention to anything. His thoughts were at the fight he'd had with Ulrich's dad a small while beforehand.

_-Flashback-_

_ "You children have been corrupted by this school. When we were children we were taught by our parents or grandparents the way a true werewolf should be taught," Ulrich's dad stated as William came closer to him._

_ "It's a new generation and it's time for things to change. I always did find that adults had problems with drastic changes to their lifestyles," William sneered as the two circled each other._

_ "What's wrong with the old ways of doing things?"_

_ William let out a grunted laugh. "If everyone stayed with the old ways of doing things then nothing would get done and things would never have changed. People would probably still think the Earth was still flat!"_

_ "You children should respect us as your superiors. You were almost defeated last night, but now you've enlisted the help of our enemy. Why ally yourself with an enemy if you know they'd easily attack you, too?"_

_ "They want to save the humans just as much, if not more, than we do. They were born to do that and so are good allies."_

_ "And what of my son? Have you heard about what he did recently?"_

_ William growled. "Your son is one of my pack and you have no jurisdiction over him as a werewolf."_

_ "I know. I'm just simply stating that he's the one that killed the student inside. Your pack is small and aren't as highly trained as mine is. We know most, if not all, of the secrets of our race. As his father I can command my authority over his and so he must do as I say when he hears me say it when like this and I can tell what he's thinking when I so choose. I don't choose to do so much because all that he thinks about is of no importance to me. Right now he's headed toward this very spot."  
"Then I'll defeat you before he gets here," William stated as he lunged forward and bit the older man's nose._

_ He shook his head and laughed. "I doubt you can. You children have about as much drive to kill as I did when I was two."_

_ "I'd kill to protect my friends that are in that school and the people that are all over."_

_ Ulrich's father growled and began barking orders to his pack in German, which William didn't understand the words. "Don't worry," he said walking toward William, "You children shall soon learn what it means to be a real werewolf. You'll all join us soon."_

_ William backed up as far as he could and dared to take another lunge at the man._

_ The older wolf spun around and hit William's head with his jaw and William blacked out._

_-End Flashback-_

William growled and cursed as he ran faster. He hoped that Ulrich was alright after what he'd been through. As he thought about it more and more he realized that they'd been set up by the adults.

-Ulrich-

He raced forward as he realized that less and less things got in his way. He ran toward the school building and briefly stopped at the spot where he'd killed the person and let out a mournful howl before ascending the building and reaching the roof. He looked around at the grounds below him and let his head fall in fatigue. Almost all the adults were finally dead or had given up.

He howled once as another werewolf came up behind him.

"You haven't been behaving like those in your pack. What has happened?" it asked.

He turned around to see the snow white wolf that had been following Jeremie and Yumi earlier.

_**A/N: Decent ending in my opinion. Lol. Oh! Vote on my poll on my profile page for which story I'll do after the one after this one. X3 The votes will be taken into account as will story planning and such. I was going to post this yesterday so, you'll see two chapters today. X3**_

_**Well, read and review! X3**_


	17. Lessons of the Young

_**Lessons of the Young**_

_** A/N: Well, you get a treat today. X3 You get two chapters instead of one. ^^ Aren't you lucky?**_

_** Anyway, onto the story!**_

William looked up at the school's roof and realized that it was Ulrich's howl he'd heard from the school building and here again for help. He raced forward and burst into the school building and started trying to make his way up the stairs to the room. He caught sight of Leona, Emilie, and Herve as he ascended.

"Do you think he's alright?" Leona asked as they ran up another flight of stairs.

"He's a strong fighter. He'll be alright," Emilie told them.

Leona nodded her head. "All depends, though. It's almost morning and the sun should be rising again soon…"

"Then we need to split up. Leona and I will go to the roof to help Ulrich and Emilie and Herve will go down and try to finish off the remainder of the adults," William ordered as they neared the roof.

The latter nodded and ran down the stairs as William and Leona raced neck in neck up to the roof.

-Ulrich-

"I understand your confusion… There is nothing wrong with you… In my time as a werewolf I've learned a few things. In a great battle sometimes our instincts can take over… In that time we do what our instincts instruct us to. You killed that child because your instincts instructed it so," the white wolf told him.

"I was created by my father… He-" he began.

"He may have created you as a werewolf, but you also have your mother's genes. She is the side most dominate in you. The warrior. Your father did not know it at the time, but your mother was a Hunter. You were originally a Hunter's child. Your father did not just want you to be a werewolf for the reasons of an heir to his pack. He wanted you to be a werewolf so that you would not grow up to become what you were born to be, a Hunter," the wolf stated as William and Leona came up the stairs. "Follow me. Do not let anyone follow you. You are the one that must defeat your father." She ran off the side of the building and into the forest.

"Ulrich, did you really kill a human?" William asked as they got closer.

Ulrich hung his head and nodded. He tried to open his mouth to explain, but he couldn't make the words leave his mouth.

"Why?" he growled angrily. "You're dad was down there bragging about how I had brought you into my pack and how happy he was that you're on his side!"

Ulrich shook his head and jumped off the roof. He was headed after the white wolf. He knew that she could be the one that might have the cure to changing him back.

-Yumi-

"Jeremie, do you have any idea how we're going to cure Ulrich of being a werewolf?" Yumi asked him as they looked around the school.

"I'm going to have to look around. I'm not sure," he replied following her through the moonlit forest. As leaves brushed past his skin he noticed a white wolf running across the area and a brown wolf following it.

She nodded. "Jeremie, I know you're not the best person to ask, but you know how I like Ulrich? Well, I really don't think my mom will let me even talk to him… What do you think I should do?"

"Wait until we find the cure. I know that there's one out there, okay?" he asked as they raced forward.

"Yeah… Do you think we should see if William knows anything about where Ulrich's dad might be?"

Jeremie nodded and frowned at the ground. "We need to figure it out…"

-Mysterious White Wolf-

She ran forward and veered to the left and then to the right so that her path was harder to follow. She hoped that the young child would be able to follow her. He was young by all standards and she was glad that he was a Hunter. She was glad that she'd been turned into a werewolf, though she hoped to be reunited with her family once this whole ordeal was over with.

She howled toward the moon so that, if all else, Ulrich would follow where the sound had come from. She continued running until she got into a glade in the forest that, to her surprise, was untouched since the last time she remembered being at the place. She stood in the center of the area and waited for the boy.

-Ulrich's Dad-

He circled through the lush green forest. He knew that he was the last of the adults standing now and that if he was caught, unless it was Ulrich who caught him, he would be killed. He needed to kill time until sunrise so that he could get more werewolves. He could easily get through to them if it was morning and he was human.

"You're not going to get away!" he heard a Hunter yell behind him. He spun around to face the person who dared attack him and came face to face with a Japanese woman.

"You Hunters are worthless," he stated. Considering that his wife had been one and now she was madly in love with him it wouldn't be too much trouble to destroy this woman.

"You don't understand the Hunters, do you?" she asked as she grasped her sword's hilt and used it to make a block in front of her.

"I understand them perfectly well," he growled. He ran toward her and bit her arm. He used his claws and attempted to scratch them through the skin on her arm before she threw him off and failed.

"You werewolves will never win. Your goal will fail and eventually all of you will be gone," she stated as she carefully wrapped her arm, her eyes never leaving Ulrich's dad.

He lunged at the woman's other arm and was thrown aside by another attacking him. He shook his head, looked forward, and let a grin spread across his face.

-Ulrich-

_"You are the only one that can truly defeat your father. He thinks that he can have complete control over you, but that is not the case. Since Hunter blood runs through your veins you are not that way. He cannot control your actions, child," the white wolf told him. "Ulrich, if you are not the one to defeat your father then your friends may never find the way to make you fully human again. Your father is working to hide it from everyone's sight. Be strong, young one." She ran off after she finished._

_ Ulrich shook his head as his thoughts raced at what he had been told. __**If I can beat my dad then Jeremie might find the cure!**_

Ulrich growled at his father and stood in front of Yumi's mom. "You won't touch her."

"What makes you think that you could ever defeat me? I'm one of the strongest werewolves in the world," his dad stated as they began to circle each other.

"I have the motive to defeat you, I have the drive to defeat you, and I _**will**_ defeat you, no matter what I have to do!" he growled, lunging at the man that was called his father. A lot of people say that you have a biological father and then some have a real father. In most cases the two were one in the same. In this case, though, Ulrich's real father was not the one that he counted as real.

_**A/N: Pretty good ending. X3 Anyway, next chapter should basically be the fight between these two and the beginning of the aftermath. Lol.**_

_** Read and review!**_


	18. Father Against Son

_**Father Against Son**_

_** A/N: Aha! The author does not have school tomorrow so is typing you a chapter at 11:38 p.m. her time! ^o^ The author likes speaking in third person. Also, the author likes using her characters to speak in some cases. Like so:**_

_**Ulrich-Anyone know why she's speaking in third person?**_

_**Odd-Odd has no idea.**_

_**Jeremie-Odd got her on to it. -.-"**_

_**Me-Hehehe. The author thinks Jeremie doesn't get the fun of it.**_

_** Anyway, before everyone's brain melts, onto the story!**_

Ulrich's dad tried the same method of knocking out others that he tried on William, but Ulrich turned out to have anticipated it and dove underneath and hit his dad square in the chest.

"You won't get me with under-handed tricks," Ulrich stated as he backed up, shaking his head.

"You'll fall to me eventually, child," he stated as their circling each other began again. "I have much more experience and much more power on my side."

"And I have Hunter's blood in me. Meaning I was born to kill beings like you," he stated. They both began to gravitate toward each other and then they would back off.

_He's definitely a decent fighter… _his father thought as his eyes never left his son's eyes. He knew that if one of them didn't make a move something would happen and Ulrich would have his friends near him to help. That or the sun would rise. He decided to make his move and charged at Ulrich, scratching forward with the claws on his front paw and slashed Ulrich's face.

-Ulrich-

He retreated quickly as the stinging began at the base of the wound he'd just received. He shook his head to clear his eyes of the tears that had formed and glared at his dad. He continued to circle. A few seconds later a twig breaking made the two avert their attention as the first rays of the sun began clawing their way over the horizon.

-Jeremie-  
"We need to find Ulrich," Yumi stated as she leaned her back against a tree. "His dad is the only one left…"

Jeremie nodded, too exhausted to even begin to think of a better reply.

"I hope that he and the others are alright… Have you seen Aelita or Odd since Aelita came and told us about the student?"

He shook his head and walked toward her. "Let's try to find them and then get some rest… We'll need it for tonight…"

She nodded in agreement and helped him get through the group of corpses they were now surrounded by.

"We're all going to need some therapy after this…" Jeremie stated as he shuddered at the thought of having killed some of those people.

She nodded and stared toward where she'd seen her mother disappear. "Let's follow the path that my mom went. Maybe we'll find him then."

-Odd-

"Aelita, are you alright?" he asked as he came up beside her.

She shook her head. "Odd, please lead me inside… Don't let me open my eyes until we're well away from all these people…"

He could tell that all that bodies were really hurting her so, he took hold of her arm and led her toward the building. "So, do you think Ulrich, William, Emilie, Leona, and Herve are all okay?" he asked as he tried to distract her from the mess.

She nodded. "They're all strong fighters… I doubt that any of them are too badly injured…"

He voiced his agreement as they passed the dead student in the hallway. "We're almost to your room."

She nodded and closed her eyes tighter. "Thanks Odd."

"No problem, Princess. After I get you to your room I'll go find the others, okay?" he asked as he neared the door.

She nodded.

-Ulrich-

He ran behind a tree as his dad charged at him. "Shoot…" he panted, "I forgot there that Xana was working with them… He really hates losing…"

Ulrich's dad, now with the familiar Xana symbol in his eyes, laughed and charged at the tree, breaking through it and knocking the top over and revealing Ulrich's back.

Ulrich rolled to the left as his dad charged at him and was able to hit him square in the back with his foot while he picked up a stick from the ground with his hands. "You're not going to win, so why prolong your losing?"

He spun around and shot electricity at Ulrich, immobilizing him, and raised him up into the air. "Disgraceful child. You will learn your lesson."

Ulrich screamed as the electricity licked his skin and made it impossible to move. It felt like a million bees stinging him simultaneously.

The man below laughed maniacally.

"Stay away from him!" someone yelled from below.

Ulrich used all his might and forced his eyes open to see Yumi and Jeremie below him, fighting his xanafied father.

"Why don't you just admit defeat alright?" Jeremie cried as he swung his sword toward the man's abdomen and was stopped when a ball of electricity was shot out at him.

Yumi grabbed onto the daggers that were sitting in their sheaths at her waist and swung them, one at a time, at Xana.

He laughed again, "You children will never beat me! Even if there is only one werewolf that's here left, I will prevail! There are more around the world and I'll call them all together to obliterate the humans! All I have to do is get rid of the one factor that will be able to stop me!" he yelled as the electricity pulsing through his hand to Ulrich intensified and Ulrich screamed louder.

"You get off him!" a voice yelled as it entered the small clearing where the two had previously been fighting.

Yet again, Ulrich forced his eyes to open and saw the rest of his pack joining Yumi and Jeremie on the ground as they tried to free him from Xana's grasp. He was glad that he had such good friends.

-Leona-

She looked up at Ulrich as she ran her fingers through her now bloodstained white hair. "I absolutely hate having white hair sometimes." She stated as she ran at Ulrich's dad with a small dagger in her hand.

"It'll come out with a long shower, right?" Emilie asked as she joined Leona in the charge.

Leona shrugged and watched as William, Herve, Yumi, and Jeremie came to encircle the man holding Ulrich up and charging at him from any side that they could.

"Small hits like that will do nothing to me," he stated as his laughing intensified.

"He'll only be able to handle a small bit more of this!" Jeremie yelled to the others as some ran through the clearing and stabbed Ulrich's dad in the heart and disappeared in a blur of pink hair.

(*)(*)(*)(*) A Few Hours Later in Odd and Ulrich's Room (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Ulrich-

He felt something wet land on his face and groggily blinked his eyes open.

"William, he's alright!" Leona exclaimed from his side as she twirled around and her wet braids shook more water onto Ulrich's face.

He propped himself up and smiled weakly. "Please don't shake around so much… You're spraying me with water."

Leona smiled and replied, "Sorry, my hair is soaked with how much I had to wash it. The water decided to stick to my hair. I'm hoping it dries soon."

"Where's everyone else?" he asked after sitting up and noticing that William and Leona were the only two in the room.

"Herve and Emilie are filling Delmas in and Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie are comforting Aelita. She's really upset because of all this. I don't think she caught sight of the bodies the first time the sun came up.

"I wouldn't doubt that. There weren't as many as there are now," he stated. "So, what's Delmas saying now?"

"When I left he thanked all of us and said that the loss of life was going to happen. He said that someone talked to him about what happened with you and killing that student and that he's not expelling you. Though, you have to go to a therapy thing that they're doing here at school for all the Hunters' kids involved and us werewolves. We all have to do it. No big deal, right?" William gave a slight laugh.

"After all this life is going to be pretty boring for you guys," he laughed as he left the room in search of his friends. He wanted to see how they all were doing. He felt a lot better now.

_Now, if only Jeremie can find the cure…_

_**A/N: X3 This is not the last chapter. XD There will be some after it to tie up loose ends and all that stuff. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**_

_**The author apologizes in advanced if this seemed a bit rushed. My brain died on me.**_

_**Jeremie-It's from talking in third perso-o-o-on!**_

_**Odd-Shut up! D: *chases Jeremie***_

_**Adios! X3**_


	19. Will It End Here? not the end XD

_**Will It End Here?**_

_** A/N: -.-" I feel dumb… I really messed up the last chapter, but I hope to do better with this one. X3 Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you'll continue to read my stories after this one is finished! ^^**_

_** Anyway, onto the story! X3**_

Ulrich heard the words of what was being said before he even got close to the door.

"Yumi, he was dealing with his instincts, don't you get that? Werewolves and wolves are the same and wolves have been known to attack humans. It was bound to happen and I doubt that he did it on purpose," Jeremie said.

Ulrich heard Aelita's crying get a small bit louder.

"He _**killed**_ someone Jeremie. That isn't something that can be easily forgiven. It may happen, but what if it happens again? Huh? What will we do then?" Yumi asked him angrily. "My Hunter side won't allow me to forgive and forget what he did so easily, will yours?"

"Then you'll have grounds to propose kicking him out of the group. Right now, you don't. With all the fighting around Yolanda even said she was surprised that William, Herve, Emilie, and Leona didn't attack students, too," he heard Odd say.

"Jeremie, answer my question," she said angrily. Ulrich could hear the anger dripping from her every word. It seemed like she knew he was there and was trying to keep herself from jumping through the wooden door and attacking him till he was almost dead.

Ulrich stood in front of the door and knocked, "Hey, can I come in?" He knew he'd not be greeted happily, but he didn't expect what happened next.

He heard footsteps behind the door and then the door swung open to reveal Yumi's hurt and angry face. She glared backwards at Jeremie and then stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that, Ulrich," Odd stated as he patted a spot on Jeremie's bed for the young werewolf to sit.

Ulrich sat down and got comfortable before speaking, "Jeremie, I know that when I killed that person it began to cause a problem. I'm not here to justify what I did, because I know that what I did was wrong. I'm here to apologize to anyone that wants to hear it. I'm going to discuss with Delmas what he's going to be telling the kid's parents and if the parents know about werewolves then I'll explain what happened, if not then I'll apologize and tell them that what happened was partially my fault and that I feel horrible. Back when it happened I ran away and freaked out. I was basically crying and hid out in the factory after it happened. After awhile, though, I guess I kind of realized that I needed to get back out there… I think my instincts took over for the remainder of the fight because I never felt any pain or anything after that… When my dad was finished off it came crashing down on me… I-I…" he took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm his nerves. "I want to be locked on Lyoko."

The air in the room was filled with tension as Ulrich's words sunk into their minds and everyone began shouting at once so no one could tell who was speaking.

"Ulrich, you don't have to do that?"

"It doesn't matter to us, okay?"

"Yolanda said it was bound to happen and that she's surprised it didn't happen to the others!"

Ulrich cleared his throat to try and get them to stop and they kept throwing reasons to not do it at him.

"Ulrich, it could permanently mess you up if you're stuck there, do you realize that?"

"STOP!" he yelled as loud as he could, for he was still healing from the fight. He cringed as his side burned with pain and tried to speak again. He took a few slow, ragged breaths and began again, "I don't want to attack anyone else, okay? I don't want to be responsible for that… Tonight is the last time I'll transform in awhile and if I'm in this much pain now it'll be more when I'm a wolf and if it's more than now when I'm a wolf then I'll be moving based on instinct instead of sense. I could attack anyone that got in my way. It could happen again. I'd get kicked out of school and have to face my dad. Please Jeremie, just try…"

"Ulrich, you're looking for an escape from the pain that you're feeling… I think you and Aelita have taken this whole ordeal the hardest… I don't think my brain has processed it all yet. Odd is just his normal self and Yumi… I'm not sure. She's not one to let anyone else know what she's feeling… I know she wants to help you, but something's holding her back," Jeremie stated, staring at Ulrich intently.

Ulrich looked at his shoes and thought about it for a moment. "It's probably the fact that she was forced into being a Hunter at her age and the effect of the Hunters' blood is still working its way through…"

"I'm not sure… I'd have to look more into the ways of how the Hunters actually work before going there…" Jeremie stated as he looked back at his computer screen. "My dad is busy and the only other resource I have is Yumi's mom. I'm not so sure Yumi would even want me over there right now, but I'm going to try."

Ulrich watched as Jeremie left the room and then continued to look at his feet.

"You better, Aelita?" Odd asked her gently and he moved over beside her, which is where Jeremie had been.

She nodded. "I'm just glad that all the fighting is over…"

Ulrich scooted back on the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He was tense all over and his chest tightened as the tears threatened to flood from his eyes.

-Yumi-

She threw her pillow against the wall again. It wasn't helping.

"Yumi, dear, we need to discuss a few things with you…" Her mom said as gently and kindly as she could.

"It's important," Takeo said when she looked as if she were going to slam the door in her parents' faces.

Yumi let out a hard sigh* and faced her parents, "What?"

"Yumi, the past two days must have been really rough on you. In all truth, there were rough on us all… Hiroki was told by your father about the Hunters and that he was one. You came into your Hunter powers earlier than most and even Hiroki was showing signs of the blood running through his veins. The thing is, though…" Akiko said, letting her voice trail off and end there.

Yumi raised her eyebrow at her parents and waited for an answer.

"Jeremie's coming up the front steps. I want him and Hiroki in here to hear all of this," Takeo told her and then left the room to go answer the door two seconds before the bell rang.

A few seconds later Jeremie walked up standing behind Hiroki and Takeo. He looked as if he didn't belong there and was about to dash given the look Yumi was giving him.

"Alright, we're going to be teaching the three of you more about the Hunters," Yumi's dad stated as he looked over the three children in front of him.

"Their history," her mother stated holding up a small book with golden threads etched in an ornate design on the cover and spine.

"And most importantly, in my opinion, the way to properly fight," her father stated looking to his children and giving a slight smile.

"Now, first thing you need to know is that the Hunters bodies work differently than normal humans. Firstly, their bodies send out a substance to their system, much like hormones or adrenaline, when there are werewolves nearby. It ups their senses and gives you an almost uncontrollable urge to hurt any and all werewolves. You won't pity them or feel sorry for them," she explained.

"The very first Hunter was actually a wolf…" someone whispered from the behind the door.

_**A/N: It's not a creeper behind the door, got it? XD Alright, this is chapter 19. Next chapter we're going to learn some more about the Hunters and how they work. You'll also see more of Ulrich and how badly all this is affect him. X33 Thanks to flyboy961 for the comments on chapters 17 and 18. Those will be revised and switched out probably tomorrow or Sunday. ^^**_

_**Jeremie-She thinks they sucked and that you guys deserve much better than that.**_

_**Odd-It did suck… (muttered under his breath)**_

_**Me-What? *proceeds to chase Odd around the room.**_

_**Ulrich- -.-" Thank you all for reading this. Now, to bigger problems. *starts joining the chase***_

_**Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita-*shakes head in disapproval***_

_** Read and review everyone! Your reviews help fuel the author! ^-^**_

_**Jeremie- Not again…**_

_**XD Until next time! X3**_

_**~MoonlitexAngel**_


	20. Identity

_**Identity**_

_** A/N: I changed my mind. I'm not revising them. XD But, just know that I think they sucked and that I'm going to work on doing better. I'll probably post some one-shots before Silence and Insanity taking place in this fic during the fighting so that the entire thing is a fighting scene. I'll have it be Emilie, Herve, William, Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, or Mr. Stern fighting someone. XD Suggestions on who against who? ^-^**_

_** Onto the story!**_

"Odd," Ulrich said after they'd sat there for twenty minutes in silence.

"What's up?" he asked from Jeremie's computer chair. Aelita had left ten minutes ago to go inform William, Leona, Herve, and Emilie about how upset Ulrich was.

He raised his head a bit and wiped away a tear that was left on his cheek. "Odd, you have to lock me up somewhere… I really don't care where… When all this fighting started the medicine we used to have to take was destroyed by the adults…"

"Where could we lock you up, though?" Odd asked as he spun around in the chair, clearly not taking the situation seriously.

"Forget it. I'll ask Aelita or William," he stated before leaving the room in anger.

-Yumi-

"Why do the Hunters kill what they were descended from, then?" Yumi asked as her eyes stayed glued to the door.

The door opened and Anthea Schaeffer stepped into the room. "The first Hunter was a werewolf, much like your friend Ulrich is, and she couldn't take it any longer. Her instincts were killing her friends and family. She hid herself away from others and began working on a way to cure herself of the curse her birth left her with. After three years locked away by herself she found the cure and used it," she stated while walking around the room. "When she finally came to a city she found that her cure had done something to her. She could wield any weapon and know instantly how to use it, she could track down werewolves, she could kill them, and she automatically knew their weak spots… She'd created herself into a Hunter. The first person she'd ever loved was the man she tested her cure on. It worked for both genders and they are where the Hunters originate from. They killed their friends and family to try to rid the world of werewolves for future generations, but after being attacked previously and wounded they were killed."

Jeremie's mouth dropped and Yumi just stared in disbelief. Anthea Schaeffer was standing before them when everyone thought she was dead. "How…?" Was all the two could get out before Yumi's mom began speaking.

"That's the basic history of the Hunters and all that we can teach you right now. Over the centuries, though, Hunters have evolved. We have learned new things and have forgotten the old ways," she stated.

"Yumi, you are good with hand-to-hand combat as seen in your Pencak Silat training. I want you to attempt to teach Hiroki and Jeremie different things about Pencak Silat so, if they don't have a weapon at one point or another, they can defend themselves. It's customary for you children to find the hidden Hunters' weapons throughout the house," her dad finished.

"That's your cue to leave the room and go search," Anthea whispered to the three after a minute of them just sitting there.

-William-

"I know you're upset about killing that student, but hiding away isn't going to do anything. You're in my pack and I'll watch you. If you kill someone I'll take the fall," he stated after Ulrich explained his plan. "Delmas and Yolanda agree that I take the fall for you guys since I'm the one that's supposed to keep you in check."

"William, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. You're not hurt as badly as I am nor are any of the others. I've seen werewolves that go wild when they're hurt this bad," he stated as he remembered when his dad had been in the same predicament. His mom told him it had taken the entire pack of twenty to restrain him.

"Are you questioning my abilities?" William asked in an almost threatening manner.

"No… It's just-"

"Then don't ask me to lock you up. If someone else will then fine. I'm not going to have people think that I can't keep my pack under my thumb. We'll all be laughed at if that becomes the case. If you think that become part of my pack was a mistake then deal with it."

Ulrich glared at William and then stalked off. Anger and sadness were not a good combination inside a werewolves' body.

-Odd-

"This all is going to end badly if we don't stop it soon…" he whispered to Leona.

Leona shut the door and frowned at him. "Odd, we're all much stronger than that… We'll all get through this… The battle is over…"

"What have we gained, then? Huh? We got the adults defeated, but what else? We almost lost Ulrich and William, Hunters died, and… and we all killed people! We're murderers…" he whispered the last part as the tears he'd been holding back for days were allowed to flow freely from his eyes. He had tried his best to hide the truth of his feelings from everyone, but he couldn't keep a brave face any longer.

Leona walked over and hugged him gently. "Don't worry… If we'd killed innocent people things would be different… Everyone killed those who needed to be killed… Accidental casualties happen during wars or huge battles… We were lucky that there was only one…"

"We killed peoples' parents…" He said as he sobbed harder.

She rubbed his back as she tried to calm him. "Odd, what we did saved millions of humans… We killed those that needed to be gotten rid of for the safety of humanity itself. This really isn't like you from what I've heard…"

"I can't always be the jokester…" he replied as the tears kept falling.

-Aelita-

She wiped the remnants of tears in her eyes as she typed on her computer. She needed to let her friends know what she was going to be doing…

_**A/N: Still some things to tie up to finish this story. I envision probably four to five more chapters before it ends. ^^ Though, I'm not positive. Well, read and review!**_


	21. Hiding Away

_**Hiding Away**_

_** A/N: Okay, so I'm not positive about how many more chapters there will be in this. XD I said five or six yesterday (or four or five… O.o") and I'm actually not positive. I really want to get to work on Silence and Insanity. XDD Hope you all read that one, too. X3**_

_** Anyway, enough of my nonsensical babble. XD Onto the story!**_

Ulrich ran forward, pumping his legs and arms as hard as they would go. It was late afternoon, probably about an hour away from sundown, and Ulrich wanted to get a safe distance away from any humans so he didn't get the chance to hurt them. He had thought about going to the factory, but then if Xana attacked his friends would be in more danger than if he was at school. He couldn't do that. He ran for the Hermitage and was surprised to find the door open.

-Anthea-

"You're going to have to explain to those kids how you got here, you know," Takeo told Anthea as the three adults waited for the children to return.

She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned on the wall. "I know I will… They know my daughter, I can tell… I'm just not sure how they'd know her…"

"What do you mean?" Akiko asked looking in Anthea's direction as she tidied Yumi's room.

"It's complicated…" she stated as the kids entered the room with three different weapons.

-Leona-

"Let's go get something to eat, okay? Maybe that'll help…" Leona whispered to Odd. They'd been sitting in there for close to thirty minutes now. Cheering him up wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"I'm not hungry…" he said. "If you want to you can go…"

"Odd…" she whispered as he stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm alright… I just want to be alone for now…" he said as he left the room and headed toward his and Ulrich's room.

"How much more trouble will the adults cause for us…?" she asked herself as she left the room. She made sure that the door was locked before walking away.

"Leona, have you seen Ulrich?" Herve asked her as she made her way to the cafeteria.

She shook her head. She bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. "Odd was telling me about how he wanted to be locked up somewhere…"

"That's what William told me. He said he was worried about Ulrich and that we need to find him since he's hurt," he replied as Emilie walked up behind the two.

"Then we need to sniff around and hurry with it. Sundown is in an hour," she stated as the two turned toward her.

-Aelita-

She typed on the supercomputer, trying to work on her program. Her fingers and body trembled at the thoughts that had crossed her mind earlier that day…

_Xana might still have control over Ulrich… I have to make sure that the others are safe…_ she thought as she typed away. She knew that him being in William's pack had erased the mark from the back of his hand. She wasn't so sure that it had taken all the effects of the mark off of Ulrich. She wanted to make sure that Ulrich wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else.

"Aelita, are you alright?" someone asked behind her.

She spun around and saw Jeremie standing there. He didn't look good. He'd lost the toughness in his stance. Confidence had been replaced with worry, fear, anxiety, and drowsiness. "I'm just worried… I want to make sure that Xana can't do that ever again… If he has any way to attack us through Ulrich then I'm working on getting rid of it…"

He leaned against the wall and slid down so he was able to hug his knees to his chest. "Aelita…?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She walked over and hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't all a dream, was it…?" he asked as the realization of everything that had happened over the past few days crush against his consciousness.

"No… It wasn't…" she whispered hugging him tighter. "We'll all get through this, though, okay…?"

The tears began racing down his cheeks. Soon, Aelita joined him.

-Yumi-

She stood in front Ulrich's and Odd's door. She was hoping to talk to Ulrich and apologize for her behavior earlier. She knew that he didn't have any control over his actions and shouldn't have been so harsh. It was uncalled for. She held up her hand to knock and then the door opened.

"Hey Yumi," Odd said as the door swung open. "If you're looking for Ulrich he left awhile ago. William, Leona, Herve, and Emilie might know, though."

"Are you alright, Odd?" she asked as they both walked away from the room together.

He nodded. "Just a little shaken up from all the fighting… Everyone keeps saying that it's to be expected, but I wish that we all didn't feel this way…"

"The group therapy and the individual therapy stuff starts tomorrow… You should go," she stated as they walked aimlessly through the school.

He nodded. "I think that just about everyone that was in that battle is going to be going…"

"I'm not. I might in support of Ulrich, but not really for myself… I know that what we did was the right thing. I'm not really all that bothered about it. I mean, we're like the heroes you and Ulrich always want to be…"

He shook his head. "I want to be a hero that doesn't have to kill people…"

"A hero is always going to end up killing someone at some point, Odd…"

-Ulrich-

"You can't just hide from your problems like this, Ulrich," William told him. "Hiding yourself every time that you transform isn't the answer to what's going on."

"Then what the hell is the answer? Did you lose yourself and end up killing an innocent student? I don't think so! I don't need to hear all this from you! You have _no idea_ what that feels like!" he yelled at them as he paced through the broken family room of the Hermitage. "My dad went through the same thing I am once and he nearly killed my mom. It took his entire pack of twenty to subdue him! What will you do when the four of you aren't strong enough?"

"Your dad was a fully grown werewolf when that happened. You're still a teenager and aren't as strong as he was at that point in time," Emilie stated walking toward him.

"We're a pack and packs stick together," Herve stated, following Emilie.

"The therapy sessions start tomorrow and we'll all go together along with your friends, Ulrich…" Leona told him gently.

He shook his head. "I can't face people there… I killed an innocent students and it might happen again…"

"Keep thinking that Ulrich and it'll be the truth. You killed someone, yes, but it definitely wasn't your fault," Emilie told him.

Ulrich ran as fast as he could away from the four and toward the factory. He needed to hide himself from anyone and, whether he liked it or not, the factory was now the only place he could accomplish that.

_**A/N: I'm happy. X3 My mom got my sister's old laptop from my dad and so now I can use it to write up stories instead of having to wait for my siblings to get off the other computer! ^o^**_

_** Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	22. Spiral

_**Spiral**_

_** A/N: I feel dumb. Yesterday I had chapter 20 all done and forgot to post it. D: Anyway, I know I don't say it enough, but thank you all for your wonderful reviews! *throwing cookies everywhere***_

_**Odd-*steals majority of cookies***_

_**Aelita-*gives Odd death glare***_

_**Odd-*gives cookies back***_

_**Jeremie-*facepalm***_

_**They're not up for talking today. XD**_

_** Onwards to the story, my friends!**_

Ulrich raced for the factory as the moon rose and changed him into a werewolf. What he told them would happen, happened. He lost all sense of friend or foe and became purely ruled by instinct. His instinct told him something was at the factor. Something he wanted…

-Jeremie-

"I wish I wasn't born a Hunter…" he whispered to Aelita after the tears had finally stopped.

"I wish that none of this happened…" she whispered as if to agree with his statement. She hugged him tightly as a howl ripped through the small room.

Aelita's and Jeremie's heads shot up at the same time and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Do you think that was Ulrich…?" she asked softly as her body quaked with fear.

"I hope not…" Jeremie whispered back as he rose up, the Hunter blood already pulsing through his system. He looked around for any weapon that could be used against one of the wolves and couldn't find anything. _If only Yumi had been able to teach me more about hand-to-hand combat… _he complained to himself as he could hear the padding footsteps of the incoming wolf.

It howled once to let every living thing around know that it had found its kill and the footsteps proceeded until they got louder and louder.

Aelita whimpered as she heard this and stood behind Jeremie. Just the thought of more killing, and the fact that it was a wolf, seemed to frighten her.

"It'll be alright, Aelita. I promise…" Jeremie whispered as a wolf emerged from the place where the metal ladder was.

-Odd-

"Yumi, do you think Ulrich is going to be alright?" he asked shyly as they walked, not realizing that they were walking the path to the factory out of habit.

She looked up at the sky and then shrugged. "It all seemed to really bother him… I hope he'll be alright, but… He killed an innocent person. It's really something that can mess a person up."

Odd nodded and looked at the ground. "I just hope he'll be alright…"

Yumi nodded in agreement. "Odd, I'm sorry about earlier… I was a real jerk…"

"You were afraid. I get that. It's to be expected, but you can't damn Ulrich because of one mistake. He's a werewolf and they're linked to wolves and wolves are known to attack people."

"Yeah, I know… I talked to my parents and they told me that part of the reason that I felt that way was because of my Hunter blood. We're made to hate werewolves and want to kill them. I assume that that's the reason I was so harsh. Jeremie's naturally logical, so he already knew what it took me this long to figure out."

Odd nodded as they neared the factory and heard the howl ringing from within.

-Ulrich-

He smelled the blood running through the two beings in front of him. Humans, they were his objective. They were what he needed to tear to shreds. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of two more humans nearing his location as well as four other werewolves. He growled at the two humans he had cornered and lunged at the girl. She was behind the boy, but she was an easier target. Ulrich could taste the scent of Hunters' blood on the boy. All the pain he'd felt earlier was barely a memory as he lunged for her and-

WHACK!

He growled as he was thrown back at the force of something hitting his nose. He growled as the other four werewolves entered the room. He didn't like the odds.

"Ulrich, you have to stop this!" the black wolf at the head of the group growled at him.

He snarled and raced for the four. If he could scare them off then he'd be able to make the kill and finish what he was being told by his instincts to do.

"We might have to do a return trip…" the human boy from earlier whispered to the girl he'd tried to attack. He growled at the two to shut them up and faced forward.

"What's going on?" another human girl asked as she descended the metal ladder leading to the open room.

Ulrich frowned and weighed in his odds. Four humans and two of them were Hunters. Not to mention four other werewolves that were trying to stop him. The odds were not in his favor, but that didn't stop him from lunging forward and attempting to snag the second boy's pant leg. His teeth made contact and tore into the cloth.

"Ulrich! C'mon, we're buddies, remember?" the human asked him.

He cocked his head to the side and whined.

-Odd-

"You know me! We share the same dorm room and everything!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich still hadn't let go of his pant leg and was dragging him slowly forwards.

Yumi grabbed Odd's arm and began pulling in the opposite direction that Ulrich was going.

"Ulrich, you know it's true," William, or the one he assumed to be William considering he was head of the pack and the other two black wolves were behind him, stated as he stepped cautiously forward.

Ulrich whined again and his jaw released Odd's leg.

"We know you're in there somewhere…" Aelita whispered. "You guys, it isn't his instincts. It's Xana… The mark was just hidden from view…"

"Then why didn't he stop Ulrich during the fight?" Emilie asked as she watched William dare getting closer and closer to Ulrich.

"For confidential reasons, he wants some of us in the room dead," Yumi stated, watching for any signs that William might need her help.

Odd watched as Aelita sidled her way up to the supercomputer's chair and began typing a program that he hoped would subdue Ulrich.

"Ulrich, we're all your friends here… Think about it. Wouldn't you and I be fighting if we weren't? You're in my pack and if we weren't friends then I'd be beating you down. You disobeyed what I said," William stated from right in front of Ulrich.

Odd saw that Ulrich looked utterly and completely confused. He felt bad for his friend and made a move to talk to him, but was held back by Yumi.

"Don't Odd. We're not sure if he'll attack you and if he does it might ruin what William's trying to do…" she said as she gently pulled him back towards her.

"I guess… I wish that we could help and didn't have to sit here and wait on the sidelines…" he whispered as the others in Ulrich's pack surrounded him.

"Got it!" Aelita exclaimed triumphantly as she hit the enter button.

He watched as Ulrich's injured paw began glowing a red color and a black shadow-like thing zoomed out from it and into the wires of the supercomputer.

Odd watched Aelita type something and initiate a return to the past.

(*)(*)(*)(*) The Next Day (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Where's Ulrich?" Aelita asked Odd as he sat down at the table.

"I'm not sure… He was there at sunrise, but disappeared again just recently," he replied as he sat down next to her for breakfast.

"I'll see if I can find him after breakfast before the therapy session," Leona said. She'd decided to sit with them today and alternate days.

Jeremie nodded. "He needs to be there. I think Delmas said that if he didn't go to them then he'd be kicked out, right?"

Leona nodded. "Same goes for all of us werewolves. You Hunters are all lucky."

Jeremie laughed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

-Ulrich-

He ran through the forest and to the Hermitage. He knew that if he was found then he'd be forced to that therapy session. He didn't want to go. He couldn't stay at Kadic…

_A/N: Well, we're nearing the end. X3 Probably one or two more chapters. X3 It may be the fact that it's almost mid-night, but is this chapter any better than the others to you guys? I want serious answers. It seems a bit better to me. P: Oh well, read and review! X3_


	23. A Talk Between Friends

_**A Talk Between Friends**_

_** A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! X3 Not much to say, so-**_

_**Odd-I have an announcement! *waves hand in the air wildly***_

_**Everyone-*looks at with raised eyebrows***_

_**Odd-… I forgot…**_

_**All- -.-"**_

_** Onto the story before our brains rot! ^o^**_

Ulrich curled up on the floor and tried to tune everything out. He didn't want to have to hear or see anything until noon, when the end of the session would be over and he would be expelled. After that he'd go and live with him mom and hope that she's not too disappointed in him. Maybe they could do better now that his dad was gone. She could help him look for a cure and when that happened she could teach him all he needed to know about the Hunters and hunt down the remainder of the werewolves.

-Aelita-

"Leona, why don't you stay here with Odd? I'll go look for Ulrich. Odd could really use someone to talk to and I think it's best if one of Ulrich's friends found him and talked to him," she stated, putting her hand on Leona's shoulder and smiling gently.

Leona nodded as she looked over at Odd. "I'm assuming you can tell he's really upset, too…?"

She nodded. "You're probably the best person to talk to him about it, too. I'll find Ulrich and bring him back here. I have a hunch on where he might be."

"Alright, I'll stick around with the others, but Aelita?"

She'd begun to walk away, but turned around to face Leona.

"Try to be back before the session ends… Jeremie is going and I know that he'll want you there…"

Aelita smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't leave Jeremie like that…"

-Yumi-

"Mom…?" she asked from the Go board in her family's family room (A/N: Go is that game that Yumi and her dad play. It's a game that originates in Japan and I know it's Go because my cousin had a Go board and pieces and they looked almost exactly the same. I'm not completely sure of the rules, though. XDD Anyway, sorry for the interruption.)

"What is it, dear?" she asked from the couch. Anthea had left awhile ago and none of them had the slightest idea where she'd disappeared to.

Yumi bit her lower lip before speaking. "If the first Hunter was a werewolf then wouldn't her cure for it be around somewhere?"

"I suppose so… No one has ever really looked for it because Hunters were created to kill werewolves," her mother replied as she put down the book she'd been reading.

"How do we know that?" she asked, rocking back on her feet and then dropping her heels. She didn't want to start an argument with her mom, but it might be inevitable.

"History, Yumi. Didn't you pay attention during any of what Anthea, your father, and I said?" she asked.

"Not everyone follows what history wrote. Ulrich, William, Emilie, Herve, and Leona helped the humans just like we Hunters do! What if that was the point of the Hunters? To bring together the werewolves and the humans in a way that wasn't threatening!" she practically screamed. She'd been thinking on it all day and had come to that conclusion.

"It isn't possible, honey… Werewolves kill humans and we kill werewolves. It's how the world works," she stated, staring at Yumi.

Hate burned in her eyes. She hated her parents and whoever it was that created the Hunters. Ulrich didn't deserve to die or be left alone.

-Aelita-

She picked her way through the rubble of her old home, the Hermitage, and found Ulrich lying in what was left of her room on the floor. Tears ran down his face and he was holding his head. "Ulrich…?" she said as gently as she could.

His eyes snapped open and she saw the golden color to them.

"Ulrich, what's wrong…?" she asked as she carefully made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Get away from me," he growled. He turned away from her and closed his eyes tightly.

"The others are really worried about you, Ulrich," she said softly. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't care. I'm going to be gone soon enough," he stated plainly.

"No one wants you gone, Ulrich…" she whispered to him. "We all want you here with us… You're our friend and what you did doesn't matter to us…"

"Stop lying, Aelita. Jeremie cringes every time he sees me, Yumi hates me, and I see the looks you Odd get when I'm around and you think I'm not looking! You're all afraid that it's going to happen again!" He went back to holding his head and sobbing.

She tried her best to get him in a better position to hug him, but ended up with his head in her lap after her attempt. She ran her fingers through his hair as a mother would to her child that had woken from a nightmare. "Ulrich… All of you are my family… I'd hate to lose another family member because of Xana… It wasn't your fault… It could have been Xana for all we know… Please don't leave…"

Ulrich continued to cry as tears dotted the sides of Aelita's eyes.

"I understand how much you're hurting, Ulrich, but that's what the therapy sessions are for… Please come back to the school…" she pleaded as the tears raced down her cheeks and landed in his hair.

-Ulrich-

He'd been crying on and off all day, but this time was nothing like the others… Eventually his eyes ran out of tears and he'd end up lying on the floor dry sobbing for awhile before the tears raced through again. Now they seemed infinite. He shakily sat up and stared at Aelita through his tear-filled eyes and nodded. "Walk with me?" he asked shakily as he stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

She took it and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, let's get back…"

"Aelita…" he said as his voice cracked.

She looked over at him and nodded as they walked, showing he had her attention.

"We have to get rid of my werewolf side soon…" he stated looking forward.

She looked at his eyes and realized that they were still golden. "Why-?"

"That's what I was talking about. I don't know why, but it seems I'm beginning to become a permanent wolf… This morning after I changed back I noticed that my claws and eyes didn't change back to normal… Something is happening to me…"

_**A/N: bum, bum, BUUUUUUUM…! I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on this chapter being a cliff-hanger, but it turned out that way. XD Anyway, I'm not sure how many more chapters. I'll probably skip a few weeks ahead in the next chapter, though. X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel~**_

_**P.S. You guys are lucky. The computer started being a butt b/c my power flickered off for a second. XD I almost didn't get to save this. XD**_


	24. So Close and Yet So Far

_**So Close and Yet So Far**_

_** A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts, everone! By the way, for all of you who aren't reading this on an account, I've got this set so you can review anonymously. X3 So, go ahead and do so if you're reading. X3**_

_** Anyway, onto the story!**_

Odd stretched as they left the classroom that Delmas had designated for the therapy sessions. "You know, that wasn't too horrible," he stated looking over at Ulrich.

Ulrich had kept his hands in his pockets the entire time and had taken to answering the questions bluntly and not trying to get his feelings out.

"They're not going to help if you don't tell them your feelings," Aelita stated as her and Jeremie left the room. Surprisingly, Aelita had held up much better than Jeremie, who was pretty upset by having to re-tell the events.

"We need to get somewhere that we can talk in private," Ulrich stated out of nowhere as he turned toward his friends. "I'm afraid someone might listen in if we go to Jeremie's room so can we all go to the factory around three?"

"It's doable. We'll have to call Yumi since classes haven't officially started back up yet," Jeremie replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'll be waiting in the factory. I can't hide out all day in the dorm. Aelita, bring me food," he stated as he pulled the hat he'd decided to wear farther down in front of his forehead and ran off.

"What's going on?" Odd asked, turning toward Aelita and frowning, a rarity for Odd.

-Yumi-

She sighed as the forest air ran past her in its desperate race of going nowhere. She was sitting in the forest surrounding Kadic Academy and had gone to sit up in a tree and take in the damage the werewolves had done. People were outside 24/7 trying to get the school clean of dead bodies and anything else so that classes could resume as normal. She looked up at the sky just as her phone buzzed. It was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"I need to speak with you about something. Meet me at the abandoned factory at two p.m. It's urgent," the person said before hanging up.

Yumi stared at her phone and thought about it for a moment before realizing that she recognized the voice. It was Anthea! She hurriedly climbed down from the tree and looked at her phone's time. It read that it was just about twelve thirty. She'd eaten lunch and everything so she knew she had an hour and a half to kill. She looked at her phone again to see a message from Jeremie saying to meet at the factory at three.

-William-

"So, what are we going to do about Ulrich? You all saw too, right?" he asked Leona, Emilie, and Herve as they sat down for lunch. Ulrich hadn't been found since after the therapy session.

"I'm not sure. It seems something has happened that's making his werewolf side more prominent, and thus it's trying to subdue his human side," Herve stated.

Leona nodded. "I don't think there's ever been anything like that anywhere else."

"Me either. I think the only way to cure it would be to get him the cure," Emilie stated as she ate little bits of her food.

"We'd have to find the antidote first. Maybe Jeremie and his friends have an idea. Anyone want to go ask them?" William asked as he shoved a bite of food in his mouth.

Leona stood up and walked over. They all watched as she talked and after a few minutes came back and sat down. "Jeremie said that he and Aelita are working on it, but aren't getting anywhere. They seemed worried about Ulrich, too."

Emilie nodded. "It's understandable. He's their best friend."

"We need to find that antidote. He's going to turn into some sort of beast if we don't stop it. Emilie and Herve, you two go work on it. Look at history of the werewolves, ask your parents, and anything else you can think up," William ordered as he stole a glance at Leona who was watching Odd throw a piece of food in the air and catch it in his mouth.

"Leona, you and I are going to be looking around for other people that can help us. We need to get everything right for Ulrich," he stated. "All this has already caused him enough problems."

She nodded and followed William out the door.

-Yumi-

She frowned at her watch as she tapped her foot against the cool concrete of the factory. It was almost two fifteen and no one had shown up yet. She hoped that whatever it was that Anthea needed to show her would be quick. She didn't want to give Aelita the false hope that her mother is alive just to have Anthea end up disappearing.

"Yumi, I see that you decided to come," someone stated behind her.

She spun around and spotted Anthea standing behind her wearing a tan jacket, a blue turtleneck shirt, and jeans. "I need to know what you know. It could be useful."

Anthea nodded. "You may not have noticed, but Ulrich's animal side is taking control. Ulrich was originally born a Hunter. His Hunter powers subconsciously kept him safe from dangers that the forced werewolfism can inflict upon a person. I have come to the conclusion that his Hunter blood has run thin. Whatever it is inside our bodies that pumps the Hunter chemicals into our body is becoming non-existent and it tries to keep his werewolf form at bay. He is much more tame then werewolves that were created like he was.

"Hunters naturally congregate together for a reason. The chemical that holds our Hunter powers can determine if it is surrounded by other Hunters or a werewolf and has a response based on that. If surrounded by Hunters than the chemical is calm and it keeps a small stream of the chemical running into your system so that it can replenish itself just like blood in your heart does. Its second reaction is to pump more of the chemical out. When that happens, the pump —as we can say- becomes weak and fragile and over time breaks from over-exertion. That is what is happening inside of Ulrich. It has completely broken or else he would look like a half man half wolf thing.

"There isn't much else that I've figured out. Another Hunter's blood might do the trick and repair it, but it might also kill him because of the werewolf part of him," she explained.

"So you're saying that right now the only cure is to risk killing him?" Yumi asked, mouth agape.

"Yes. If it works, though, it shall rid his body of any traces of his werewolf side. It would make him a full Hunter."

Yumi looked at her watch and realized that had taken more time than she expected. It was almost three. "I'll talk with the others about it."

"Good," she stated.

Yumi waited for Anthea to make a move to leave and when she didn't asked, "Are you going to stay to meet the rest of my friends?"

She nodded. "I've been gone for far too long and my daughter needs me…"

_**A/N: I guess it's kind of a cliff hanger and kind of not. XD Okay, so I might be able to get more out tomorrow because we've got a winter storm warning for about 5 inches of snow starting about now until noon tomorrow. We'll have to see, it seems. X3 ideas on what you want to happen are always welcome. X3 If you read my profile you'll see my up and coming stories and can vote on which you like. X3 Right now they're in no specific order until about halfway through Silence and Insanity (the next one) and then I'll close the poll and post the results. X3 Any ideas for those are welcome, too. ^-^**_

_** Read and review! X3**_


	25. At A Loss

_**At A Loss**_

_** A/N: Oh my. Okay, this is really random, but my brother was talking about who made the Dark Side. (Like the bunny bent on world domination of some peoples' profiles) And he asked my sister who made the Dark Side. XDD He stated that he thought it was cookie monster. xDDDD 'Cause the Dark Side has cookies. XD**_

_**Anyway, onto the story!**_

Ulrich stared at his friends as they all talked with Anthea. He wasn't really all that interested. He sat in the corner and waited for them to pause so that he could tell them why they were actually here.

"Do you know about Daddy's fate…?" he heard Aelita asked quietly.

Anthea nodded and looked to her daughter. "Yes… Don't worry; eventually we'll see him again…"

Aelita nodded and Ulrich cleared his throat. "Hey, anyone remember the reason we came here?"

Everyone looked toward him for a few seconds and turned their attention back toward Anthea.

Ulrich grumbled and stood up. "Thanks for the worrying…" he mumbled before walking off. He didn't blame any of them for what they were doing, but he didn't like it either. They were completely ignoring him while he turned into a man/beast/wolf thing. It definitely wasn't the best experience of his life, nor was it the worst. Well, maybe it was the worst. He wasn't sure. He left the factory and stalked to the Hermitage, he was doing that a lot lately.

He could hear every whisper the wind breathed, he could see every leaf on every tree, and he could see the Hermitage coming closer and the Factory becoming distant. He knew that one day soon his entire world was going to collapse in on him. He would become a monster now and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop it. His dad had doomed him when he'd turned him into a werewolf. He kicked the Hermitage's door open and sat in the living room near the splintered piano.

-Aelita-

She was nothing but surprised to find her mother here at the factory when they had gotten there. She'd assumed that this is what Ulrich had wanted to talk to them about and just gave him a dumb look when he had mentioned something about asking them to come. She hadn't noticed him leaving the factory.

"Now, I have something that I'd like to speak with you all about," Anthea stated about an hour after they'd all arrived.

All their faces turned toward Anthea and waited for her to speak again.

"All of you know the circumstances under which Ulrich was turned into a werewolf, correct?" she asked as she looked around the room to see them all nodding.

Aelita felt a knot forming in her stomach. She knew that this wasn't going to be good news. Did Ulrich know about what was going on? She knew that he thought that he might be turning into a permanent wolf, but- maybe that had been what he wanted to say.

"He was born a Hunter's child. He was supposed to be born into his mother's legacy of Hunters and not his father's. Children turned into a werewolf at the age that he was and the way that he was are more vicious than the others. They also retain a wolf-like appearance. Ulrich's Hunter side protected him from this and made it possible for him to become who he is and be friends with you all. His luck is running down…"

Anthea then continued to explain to them what she'd told Yumi earlier. If they didn't help Ulrich in the next few days he would turn into this permanent beast, a remnant of his now dead father.

Aelita gasped and looked to the rest of her friends' faces. They were all twisted in terror.

"What about the cure the first Hunter used?" Jeremie asked, his normal calculating look to his eyes had returned as he tried to process the new information.

"No one knows what she used. It used to be common knowledge between the Hunters, but now it's gone into legends and stories and the recipe is gone. No one is sure of the precise things used in it. Some say the seclusion did it to her," Anthea stated as Jeremie began pacing the room.

Odd was at a loss for words. There was no joke that he could make about this predicament and he didn't know what else to say so it seemed he kept his mouth shut.

"Couldn't we lock him on Lyoko…?" Aelita asked shyly as she looked up at Jeremie. "I'm living proof that it stops the aging process because time doesn't exist. Couldn't it hold him normal until we found the cure?"

"It might work, but I bet the seclusion would eventually get to him. Not to mention the fact that Xana could take advantage of the situation and possess him or something," Jeremie stated, looking toward her.

"Xana has grown much stronger since the last time I heard anything about it," Anthea muttered as the two argued over the best way to get the cure.

-William-

He frowned as he read what all of his friends had found. Emilie had found that the Hunters past was connected directly connected to Ulrich's mother. His mother was a descendant of the first Hunter. He wasn't sure exactly how, but the family tree and past proved it. Second, was that the cure that the first Hunter had made was destroyed and the ingredients for it were hidden among Hunter history that they couldn't read. It was in another language that the Hunters had made up.

"We need to tell Jeremie and Yumi. They're Hunters and might be able to read it…" Leona whispered as he looked everything over.

He scanned the documents one last time. "Yeah, they need to know about this just as much. I've got Yumi on speed-dial."

-Ulrich-

He was curled up on the floor now. He just lay there, thinking about the reasons why he was the one that had to be targeted this way. Why did he always have to be the one where something decent would happen and then something would devastate his good mood? They were winning and he killed that student. He was finally having luck with his grades then Odd moved to Kadic. He was doing great in school and then his dad turned him into a werewolf and he couldn't concentrate anymore. It used to feel like something was trying to burn him from the inside out and he had no way to stop it.

"Ulrich…?" he heard someone say hesitantly as their footsteps neared him.

"What?" he asked harshly, not bothering to turn around and face the person.

"Don't lose hope, alright? Things will get figured out before your wolf side consumes you…" the person said. He didn't really recognize the voice. He knew he knew the person, but he didn't know who it was.

"All of your friends are trying to find a way to cure you… With Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, William, Leona, Herve, and Emilie working together they'll find it before you can turn…"

"I don't doubt them it's just-"

"I know what you mean… I was turned into a werewolf by experimentation… It was not a fun experience… I've lived through it and so can you…"

Ulrich turned to face the person speaking and came face-to-face with Anthea.

_**A/N: Alright that chapter is done. XD I promise this time. Two more chapters. XD I think. XD We're out of school tomorrow, but my mom wants some cleaning done so I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out. X3 I'm almost positive there will only be two more. Also, I need you guys to read something for me. Go to this link and tell me what you think. I was talking to her (EverChangingDream) and I'm taking on this story and want to know what you guys think. I might do it after Silence and Insanity if I still don't have any ideas for the idea that's number 1 in my poll. So, here's the link: **_.net/s/6609872/1/Lost_but_not_Forgotten

_**She's already told me some stuff that she remembers from it and I do hope that you guys will read it.**_

_** Anyway, I've rambled long enough. Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	26. The Things That Happen In Life

_**The Things That Happen In Life**_

_** A/N: Do you guys want an epilogue? I really am not sure if I'll do one or not. XD It really won't be needed. I'm just not all that great at endings. XD thank you reviews and favoriters and alerters and all those other people! X3**_

_** Onto the story!**_

"It takes months to make and we have mere days," Jeremie stated after reading the webpage that William had asked him to. "We're at a loss…"

Yumi fidgeted in her chair and cleared her throat. "Jeremie, Anthea told me a way that might work… We'd be taking a chance with Ulrich's life, though…"

Jeremie looked at her as if telling her to continue.

"Well, Anthea told me that Ulrich's Hunter side is becoming weak… The thing that emits the Hunter chemical is dying inside him… It's been overworked too long trying to keep him from going beast… Anthea told me that she knew one way to fix the problem, but it could kill Ulrich…"

"How so?" Aelita asked from where she sat cross-legged on Jeremie's bed.

"His werewolf side or body could attack it and it would end up killing him…" Yumi whispered as she thought her words over.

"Well, we'd have to be lucky to find a Hunter that has Ulrich's same blood type first…" Jeremie muttered as he began typing on his computer. "Yumi, you and Ulrich have compatible blood types."

She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes and frowned. "How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later. You guys need to round up Ulrich and get him here pronto. Yumi, you stay here with me so we can get this all set up…" Jeremie stated as he looked to Odd, Aelita, William, Leona, Emilie, and Herve.

It was lucky for them when Anthea disappeared again. She said she had business to be taken care of then left. After a minute or two William had called asking for help and now they almost had the cure.

-Ulrich-

He dug his claws into the floor as his back arched. "It's…going to…happen…soon…" he growled to Anthea as fur began to come out of his back and arms.

"Hold on… It won't be much longer, I'm sure…" she whispered from his side. She knew that she needed to stick close to him.

He nodded and let out a moan of pain as the transformation halted. He panted heavily and fell to the floor. "How much longer…?"

"You have about thirty minutes…" she whispered. She could hear and smell the others coming… She didn't want to get Ulrich's hopes up, though, in case they turned to the side or away.

"If I don't make it, tell Yumi I love her for me… And let them all know I'll miss 'em…" he whispered as he body jerked and more fur came to replace his human skin.

She put her hand to his forehead and kept it there.

Her hand seemed to have a calming effect on him for some reason. He knew that his body was trying to fight off a non-existent infection and that was why he felt feverish. His body knew something was trying to take him over.

"Don't worry… They'll find us and they have the cure… Don't worry…" Anthea whispered.

-Anthea-

She felt sorry for Ulrich. She'd been in the same predicament as him not many years ago. It had been a horrifying experience for her.

"I hope they're here…" Ulrich mumbled as the Hunter and human scents combined came closer and closer to the house.

"I think they are… I see them coming this way…" she whispered after taking her hand off his forehead. "I'll see you again soon…"

"If I live…" he stated as more fur came to replace his human skin.

"I have faith in your friends…" she stated as she left the room.

-Aelita-

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and more to get to the Hermitage. Of course, the werewolves were beating her and Odd, but that didn't matter. Their top priority was getting Ulrich to Jeremie's room quickly and safely without anyone seeing Ulrich. Easy you say? Definitely not.

As they entered the Hermitage she could feel the death-like feel lingering in the air. She shivered and followed Odd and the others until they entered the living room.

"Ulrich! Ulrich, are you okay?" Odd yelled as they all raced over to see the damage.

"Hurry…" he said through gritted teeth as the transformation process started again and his shirt ripped and tattered more than before. "Twenty-five minutes left…"

Aelita quickly called Jeremie and told him.

"Get to the factory. We can only do this from there," he stated quickly. "Yumi and I are almost there."

"Alright, we'll see you soon," she stated and then hung up. She told the others and they raced for the secret passageway that her father had created. They ran through the passage. Odd and Aelita ignored all the questions that the others had for them since they acted, and definitely knew, their way around the sewers to the old abandoned factory.

-Ulrich-

"Five…minutes…" he growled out gruffly as they carried him up the ladder to the factory. He'd been keeping count since Anthea had told him and he hoped that his friends had a plan. If they didn't he was as good as gone.

"Hang in there, buddy…" Odd whispered as they entered the elevator. "We're almost there and then Jeremie will straighten all this out…"

Ulrich nodded as he counted down the minutes and seconds. Three fifty-eight… Three fifty-seven… Three fifty-six… He heard Jeremie say something and then his jaw was pulled and held open. He didn't know what was going on. His mind was becoming animalistic, too. He couldn't process information like he used to. It took everything he had to not bite down on the other person's fingers. A rusty taste entered his mouth and he nearly gagged realizing what it was.

One twenty-seven… One twenty-six… The seconds ebbed away as did his humanity.

"It's not working!" someone yelled. He couldn't tell their voices apart.

"Give it time!"

"We don't have time!"

"Try giving him more!"

"What if his body is rejecting it?"

"We don't have time to second guess this! He has seconds left!"

Fifty-eight seconds to be exact… He felt something burning through his limbs. It raced and it burned. It felt like it was tearing through him trying to find the remnants of his human self…

Forty seconds remaining.

"Ulrich!"

He coughed as his throat became dry. Was he dying? Were they too late? Was their cure not working? He let these thoughts race through his head as his consciousness dwindled. The world went black around him…

"Ulrich!" a strangled cry reached his ears.

_**A/N: Am I good at the suspense stuff or what? XD Anyway, this is second to last chapter. X3 Two things to finish up and then it's done. X3 Who was the white wolf and is Ulrich dead? Stay tuned tomorrow to find the answer!**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_

_**P.S. I might make an alternate ending chapter where they find the cure a different way. Not sure. XD**_


	27. Thoughts xXlongest chapter yet XD Xx

_**Thoughts**_

_** A/N: Alright all you reviewers. X3 Ready for the ending of another awesome story? I might end up doing the alternate ending since I've got this laptop and the first three chapters of Silence and Insanity written. XDD Do you want an alternate ending? :3**_

_**Odd-Of course they do! It's got me!  
Ulrich-I think they're more worried about me in this one. -3-**_

_**All-OoO**_

_**Ulrich-I'm not dead in Angel's mind. :-)**_

_**Aelita-No spoilers! X3**_

_**Jeremie-*typing away on computer* Not possible… This isn't possible…**_

_**Yumi-(whispers) he's in denial…**_

_** Onto the story!**_

She stared down at Ulrich limp body. "Ulrich!" she screeched as she moved her hand to his wrist, trying desperately to search for a pulse. Only moments before he'd been breathing heavily and panting and now almost no sound was being emitted from his mouth.

"It failed…" Jeremie whispered as tears threatened to come from the edges of his eyes. "We've lost him for good…"

Aelita was sobbing after she had fallen to the floor out of grief. Her sadness filled the entire room and the sound of her crying echoed.

Odd looked at the ground as silent tears fell from his amethyst eyes at losing his best friend.

The werewolves that had come were silently crying as they huddled together near the elevator.

Yumi let her tears fall on Ulrich face. She couldn't believe he was gone for good… It couldn't be true… It wouldn't be true if only his father hadn't been the man he was… If only they'd been sooner…

Seconds later the fur on Ulrich's skin retracted to be replaced by normal, human looking skin and his chest rose and fell more regularly.

"He's alive!" Yumi screamed out.

-Ulrich-

He blinked open his eyes sluggishly. The first thing he noticed was that everything was white… _Where am I?_ he thought as he looked around the room and saw an IV cord in his arm. _What happened…?_

"Ulrich, you're awake," a doctor stated as he entered the room with a clipboard.

He shifted his position so that he was sitting and asked, "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You're here because you just underwent a blood transfusion. You're one lucky kid to have so many good friends," the man said before looking at the clipboard again.

Ulrich mind raced to grasp and answer as to why he would need a blood transfusion. He hadn't been in any accident or anything.

"I see you're confused… Maybe one of your friends can clear it up for you. Should I ask for one to be sent in?" the doctor asked.

"Uh… Yeah. If you could have them send in Jeremie that'd be great…" Ulrich stated. He wasn't expecting to see them so soon. Normally you had to wait and get a bit better, but apparently that wasn't the case here.

Seconds later Jeremie entered the room with his laptop's bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Jer, what's up? What happened?" he asked as soon as Jeremie sat down.

"Well, it's kind of complicated…" Jeremie began as he shifted his feet on the floor.

"Explain it in as simplest terms as possible. I'm pretty sure they've got morphine going through and I'm still kind of light-headed."

"Well… Anthea told Yumi that we could cure you by sending our blood into your system. Yumi and you have compatible blood types so we got you there and she cut her wrist and let the blood go in your mouth. Anthea told us that it might kill you, but we couldn't find any other way… When it didn't work and it looked like you blacked out the fur went back and was replaced with normal skin… We saw that you still had your claws a bit and your eyes were still golden and so we brought you here and were able to fake conditions so that you could get a blood transfusion with Yumi," Jeremie explained. (A/N: We're going to pretend that's how it works, okay? XD No questions from any of you about it. This is a fanfic. XD)

Ulrich looked down at his sheets in contemplation. He hated how bad he'd ended up making it for everyone.

"Don't worry… You're better, you're not a werewolf anymore, and everyone here is fine… Yeah, we're all here in the waiting room…"

Ulrich smiled. "How long have you guys been here? How long have I been here?"

"Probably about twelve hours, give or take a few hours."

Ulrich fell back into his pillows and sighed. "I'm glad it's all over…"

Jeremie nodded.

-Yumi-

After the doctors had made sure she was okay she'd been taken out of the hospital room. Apparently there were people that were more important. It probably helped that Yumi continued to tell the nurses and doctor that she was fine and wanted to see how Ulrich was doing. They'd discharged her minutes after that saying that she was alright to leave. She had no idea why.

-Aelita-

She was snuggled up close to her mother. It was still pretty early in the morning and with their late night trek to the hospital she was beat, but was trying to stay awake to hear what Jeremie had to say about Ulrich.

"Don't you worry… He'll be just fine…" Anthea stated. She hugged Aelita tightly as Jeremie walked back in.

"What's new, Einstein?" Odd asked as he snacked on a candy bar he'd bought.

"Ulrich seems fine to me. His was a bit disoriented, but that's to be expected…" Jeremie said as he took his seat next to Aelita.

"Well, that's good to know. Hey Yumi, do you think you and Ulrich'll be kissing soon? I mean, you guys already have the same blood so why not?" Odd asked as he held back his laughter.

He got glares from other people in the waiting room along with Yumi whose cheeks were now bright red.

(*)(*)(*) A Few Days Later (*)(*)(*)

-Ulrich-

"I've called you all here to tell you two very important things," Anthea told them all.

The kids sat in a strange circle around Anthea. William's pack and the Lyoko Warriors were all there and had been for quite some time.

"I understand that you all participated in the war here at the school. I commend you for your bravery. I also know that we encountered each other on the battle field, though you wouldn't have been able to recognize me," she told them as she looked at each face. "When I was captured for reasons some of you know and others do not, I was experimented on and was turned into a werewolf.

"Awhile later I escaped to find that my husband and daughter were missing. It had taken me nearly ten years to escape that place and there I was a werewolf and alone.

"I travelled around trying to catch news of what might have happened to Aelita and Waldo with no luck. I'd given up and was just about to let myself die when a woman approached me and brought me into her home.

"I hadn't wanted to stay, but the woman helped me find the cure that I gave Yumi and will soon find for myself. She died a few days after giving me the key to the cure. After I left the woman's house I began my search again and came across the strange happenings that you all fought against here in the forest and near the school grounds. I came into help. I led you to the factory to train Yumi and Jeremie."

Jeremie looked as if he were thinking things over in his mind and then said, "You're that white wolf…"

Ulrich stared up at her and shook his head. "If you were the white wolf your hair would be white. The fur color matches the hair color and there's no such thing as a white wolf because Leona's hair is white and her wolf fur has gray spots in it."

"It was the result of the experimentation. A pink wolf is never to be. I knew that I needed to help you all with what you were doing or else I'd never be reunited with Aelita…"

"Things turned out for the better, then…" Aelita whispered as she looked around the ruins of the house her and her father had shared after her mother's abduction. "Mom, can we stay here near Kadic?"

"I wouldn't tear you away from your friends… I bet we can even fix up this old house and we can live here together like you and your father once did… And we'll be a family once we find him…" Anthea replied hugging her daughter.

Ulrich walked over to the window and looked out to the sky. He knew that classes were going to start up again tomorrow… All the blood that had been shed… All the lives that had been lost… Everything just seemed like one huge dream to him… If he didn't hold on he'd wake up to find himself still a werewolf and his dad berating him about his grades.

That time was now, though. It was behind him and now he was ready to face the world as himself. The Hunter he was supposed to be.

_**I was not expecting to finish this when I did… 3:44 a.m. in the morning. Started on it almost as soon as I'd posted the last chapter. I might just post Silence and Insanity once I get this chapter posted… P: XD Alright, well. It's 3:44 and I should probably be headed to bed… (Though, it doesn't help that I'm all hyper about finishing ANOTHER story. X3) Umm… Read the summaries and info about my up and coming stories and PM me with what you think. X3 I love hearing from you guys…**_

_** Chapter dedicated to all my loyal reviewers who have been here since around the beginning of Times to Remember and Things to Change.**_

_**Kilo 'E' Prowlers, Lyokodreamer, YoruichiKittyCat16, and flyboy961.**_

_**A special thanks to AussieUlrich, IAmUlrichStern, DEMONHEART002, THEANONYMOUSDUDE, Dragonfly996, and last, but certainly not least, dragonflysky for joining in and reviewing on this story. I hope to see you all (or at least some of you, please) reading my next story, Silence and Insanity. X3**_

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and help with keeping this story going. I hope to see most of you continue to read my works. X3 Silence and Insanity might be out a bit after this, so if you want to read it just add me to your author alert list or ask me to PM you when I get it out. ^-^**_

_**Well, have a good day/night and I hope to see you all later and reviewing! X3 I might just post the two or three chapters I've already got when I get Silence and Insanity posted. I'm saying that a lot. Silence and Insanity. Silence and Insanity. Silence and Insanity. XD It's imprinted in your brains now. Read it when it's out. XDD**_

_**Peace and love,**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	28. Alternate Ending 1

_**Alternate Ending 1**_

_** A/N: Okay, so here's that alternate ending I promised. X3 Umm… I'll probably post another one, but I'm not revealing anything at this point in time. It probably won't be as long as the other chapters have been in the past because this was a draft that I've tidied up and was abandoned before the actually ending. (Why yes, I have that much time on my hands to have three endings. XD From about seven o'clock at night to about 4 in the mornings on weekends. X3 Seven to twelve on weekdays. XD This takes place after chapter 25. So, 26 would have probably have been the end. XD**_

_**Odd-I think some of them will like this ending. ^-^**_

_**Ulrich-*kicks* 'Course they will. Bet they don't like the next one.**_

_**Odd-Is that a challenge? *gets in fighting stance***_

_**Ulrich-No, it wasn't. *laughs***_

_**Aelita-(mumbles under breath) boys…**_

_** Onward to the story my fabulous reviewers! X3**_

He kicked a lone rock across the Computer Lab's metal floor. It wasn't that bad of a deal for him and it would keep him safe until they did find a cure, but what if they didn't? He voiced his concern.

"There's always a cure and we're going to find it. We almost gave up on Aelita materialization before and we didn't and look where we are now? We've got Aelita here with us. We'll all keep in contact with you and even help you keep up with schoolwork," Jeremie stated from his normal position in the chair in front of the supercomputer.

Ulrich looked at his friends' faces. Aelita's was twisted into sympathy and regret. Odd's expression was actually difficult to read. He looked like he was trying to keep a smile on his face to give Ulrich reassurance, but he also looked sad and confused. Yumi… Her face was the easiest for him to read. He knew that she was trying to hide it, but he could see the remorse and longing in her eyes. She didn't want him to have to leave…

"It's your decision to make… We either do this or take our chances and let you turn into a beast…" Jeremie told him.

Ulrich had heard that enough over the days he'd known about his predicament. He knew that it was either this, risk his life, or let the change happen. The latter was definitely not his favorite choice. "Fine."

"Aelita, I want you and Odd to go with him. Yumi, you tell William and his pack that Ulrich decided to go into hiding or something. They can't know about Lyoko," Jeremie stated as a look of pure determination spread across his face. He spun around to face the computer as Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich headed for the scanner room.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Lyoko—Ice Sector (*)(*)(*)(*)

"We'll be on Lyoko daily…" Odd stated as Jeremie began running some programs.

"It's now possible for you to access the interfaces in the towers and to deactivate them. We'll keep in contact with you over my and Aelita's laptops when we're at school and we'll come here every day so that you don't get lonely," Jeremie stated from above.

"I just hope you find the cure. Too much seclusion can kill a person," he stated as he tried to make a small joke.

"Ulrich, I'm going to show you how to access information from the interface in the towers. Odd, you stand guard outside," Aelita commanded. Ulrich figured she either hadn't gotten the joke or knew that this was too serious a situation for jokes.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Earth—Ishiyama Residence. 10:00 p.m. (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Yumi-

"We'll find the cure and you know it," she stated. She'd asked Aelita to borrow her laptop, which was connected to the supercomputer and Lyoko, so that she could talk to Ulrich and keep him company.

"I know… I've got faith in you guys… I'm just worried that my mom is going to freak when she finds out that I'm missing. I hate that I've left her all alone…" Ulrich said as Yumi yawned.

"I wonder what story Jeremie came up with to tell her…" she said as she contemplated the idea. Jeremie couldn't tell her about Lyoko so he would definitely have to make something up for both the principal and his mother.

"Who knows. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie probably all came up with it, though," he stated with a short laugh. "I kind of dread coming back and having people ask me about something that didn't even happen…"

It was Yumi's turn to laugh. She had to keep it quiet so Hiroki or her parents didn't wake up.

"You should get some sleep… We can talk tomorrow. I think I'll explore Lyoko while you're gone," he stated.

"Good-night, then, Ulrich…" she stated as she fixed her pillow back to the position she'd need it for falling asleep.

"Night Yumi…" he said as he cut the connection.

(*)(*)(*)(*) An Undetermined Date Later (*)(*)(*)(*)

Jeremie entered the code for the thousandth time and waited. He hoped that this time the green plus symbol would tell him he'd finally tweaked it enough to get Ulrich's werewolf side gone for good.

The Lyoko Warriors watched over his shoulder in anticipation. It had been awhile and William had joined their ranks. They'd needed the extra help.

"Yes! We've done it!" Jeremie yelled in celebration after the green symbol had appeared across the screen. "Ulrich! We've finally found it! It works through Lyoko and will split your two sides and then kill the werewolf one! Yes!"

Yumi had nearly jumped for joy and had hugged Odd, William, and Aelita as she turned to the screen to see the bright smile across Ulrich's face. "You're finally coming home…"

He nodded as the gang got ready to welcome their member home.

_**A/N: I'm leaving you all with quite a bit to read. XDD I'm going to post the other alternate ending either later or later later. XDD Not sure yet. Lol. Anyway, read and review! What are your thoughts on how it could have ended?**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	29. Alternate Ending 2

_**Alternate Ending 2**_

_** A/N: I is back! Yes, I know my grammar in that first sentence stunk. I've been reading crack fics. XDD Dumb idea, too. This ending is actually pretty sad. Originally, this was the actual ending, but with all of you begging and pleading I couldn't do it. So now, it's alternate ending numero dos. XD**_

_** Onward!**_

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled through sobs. Her mind was numb with fear. She didn't want to lose him… She couldn't even bear the thought of losing him.

"He's gone, Yumi… We were too late…" Jeremie whispered as he took off his glasses so they wouldn't get ruined by the salty liquid coming out of his eyes.

Aelita was curled up into a ball on the ground sobbing hard. She seemed like she couldn't believe the reality of it, either.

"Come on, Ulrich…" Odd whispered to the brunette. He was in denial. He didn't want to believe that Ulrich was dead… He couldn't be… "This isn't funny…"

"Please Ulrich… Don't be gone…" Yumi cried as she clung to his arm. "Don't leave me!"

-William-

Seeing Yumi break down like this was the worst for him. He knew that Ulrich must be dead with the way she was reacting… She'd never do this for anyone else… He looked over and hugged Emilie tightly as tears raced down her cheeks.

Leona walked over to Odd and tried to comfort the now screaming boy. He was in complete denial. He kept yelling for Ulrich to stop playing dead and just open his eyes… He felt sorry for him.

-Yumi-

She let the tears race down her cheeks and fell sobbing into Ulrich's chest. This wasn't fair… Ulrich hadn't wished for any of this… He'd just wanted to help people… He'd saved the world from utter destruction… He'd saved his mother and every future human. "He didn't deserve this! Why him?"

(*)(*)(*)(*) The Next Morning (*)(*)(*)(*)

Yumi hid her head under the covers and sobbed. She wasn't going to get up and go to school. She wasn't going back to Kadic. It wasn't the same without Ulrich there… Nothing would ever be the same… She sobbed harder and wished that the night before hadn't occurred. She wished that Ulrich were still here… If they'd been faster he'd still be alive…

-Jeremie-

He wiped the tears from his eyes and dragged himself out of bed to breakfast. He'd failed his best friend… He'd failed the world… Without Ulrich there was no doubt that Xana now had the upper advantage…

"Morning…" Odd mumbled as he approached the table and sat down without getting any food. He was sporting his normal purple shirt, but instead of the pink underneath he wore black.

"Morning…" he mumbled in response as Sissi approached the table.

"My aren't you all gloomy today. What happened? Did your toy break?" she asked with a laugh.

Odd stood up quickly and punched her in the mouth. "Shut the hell up, Sissi!" he screamed and sat back down, hiding his face so no one could see the tears.

"Don't mess with us, Elizabeth. I'm surprised you haven't heard," Jeremie stated as Aelita came up and sat down next to Jeremie, resting her head on the table. Crying created headaches and she'd been crying all night and had no tears left.

Sissi left in a huff as Jim walked over. "Della Robbia, you know I have to give you detention for that."

"I don't care. I don't care anymore," he stated, looking up at Jim with the tear stains still sitting on his cheeks. "Ulrich's gone so it doesn't matter."

Aelita bit her lower lip and tried to suppress a new wave of fresh tears.

"She made a comment that reminded Odd that Ulrich…" Jeremie trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

Jim looked sympathetically at the group and frowned. "I'll see what Mr. Delmas says…"

Odd hid his face again as William, Emilie, Herve, and Leona entered the cafeteria and situated themselves at the groups table.

Leona hugged Odd and leaned his shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks, too.

"I wonder when Delmas is going to tell everyone…" William muttered.

Jeremie shrugged. "I'm not sure he will… Most schools don't do that…"

"He saved this school! He deserves a memorial service or something from the entire student body!" Aelita yelled loudly, getting heads turning, and then joined the crying.

Jeremie tried to comfort her to no avail and gave up, going to Mr. Delmas's office. "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it Jeremie?" he asked looking up from some papers on his desk.

"My friends and I… Well, we were wondering if you could announce a memorial service for Ulrich… He died after saving this school and we all agree it's the least that could be done…" he said. He normally wasn't the one to go and cry in front of the principal, but it happened.

"I'll try my best to get it set-up…"

(*)(*)(*)(*) A Few Days Later (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Yumi-

This was the first time she'd left the house since Ulrich's death and she'd only leave it again one more time until she was ready to return to school… She was attending the school's memorial service for Ulrich. She'd also been asked to come to his funeral. Jeremie had been in charge of the entire set-up for the memorial service at school and she thought he'd done great… Everything Ulrich had loved was there…

"Yumi, how are you…?" Aelita asked softly as she approached the depressed Japanese girl.

"I've been better…" she mumbled looking over at Aelita.

"Jeremie wants to know if you want to say anything… Words of good-bye or something…" she said as more students entered the area, near the forest, they were holding the service.

Yumi nodded. She knew exactly what she wanted to do…

-Odd-

"I miss him…" Odd whispered to Leona as the crowd began to hush and Yumi got up to the podium that they were using.

Leona nodded. "We all do…"

"Ulrich was a great friend… He always knew when I was upset and tried to help… At times he'd even saved my life… He didn't deserve to die like this… He died after protecting the school the night no one knew what was going on… So few students were able to help, but we did it… We kept the school safe… It's been a huge secret as to what happened that night, but know this. Ulrich did so much to save everyone… He fought through so many people to help… He kept fighting no matter how badly hurt he was… Jeremie asked all of his closest friends to choose a song that was a representation of how we're feeling… I chose this…" she stated before the tears raced down her face.

She'd asked Aelita earlier that day to play the piano for her. She'd chosen a song that always brought tears to her eyes, but she knew she'd have to sing it all the way through for Ulrich…

"playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you he's not breathing?  
hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello

if i smile and don't believe  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday," she walked away after bowing and sat down next to Jeremie.

Others gave their two cents. Odd had chosen a song by the Subdigitals, as had Jeremie, William, Leona, Emilie, and Herve. Aelita made her own song for the occasion.

Yumi knew she'd sing the same song for Ulrich at his funeral… She wanted to be sure he was there to hear it…

_**A/N: Okay, that was depressing. T-T It even made me, the authoress, cry. If you're wondering about the song, it's 'Hello' by Evanescence. Look it up. I listened to it the whole time through this chapter.**_


	30. A Little Note to My Reviewers

_**A Little Note to My Reviewers…**_

_** Alright, so we all know how much you guys have liked: Times to Remember and Things to Change or Darkened Moon or Silence and Insanity or Left Behind. =3 They wouldn't have gotten so many reviews if you hadn't liked 'em, right? So, I'd love it if all of you would check out Disappearance. X3 For those of you who haven't or didn't read its sister fic (Times to Remember and Things to Change) there's a recap for the basic information told by the characters themselves. =D**_

_** I really loved all of your feedback, and if you followed me to each story I'd really love it. X3 You all make my writing worthwhile because I know that people care to read it. X3 One of these days I hope to get out real books and I'll let you all know who I am when I get them written. Maybe. XD My mom's going to help me with that, but that's not the point of this. XD My point is to say that you guys, my reviewers, are amazing and I'd love to see you guys review Disappearance. Each of you have great stories that I've read and reviewed or just read b/c I was too lazy to review. XD**_

_** One last little thing here, in my spare time (which I do have a bit of since I stay up late on school nights…) I'll write request fics. =3 So let me know if you have any. My random one-shots are just ideas that may never make it. XD**_

_** Anyway, going to work on my stories now. XD Hope to hear back from you!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
